be professional
by Rouhn
Summary: Emma hates her boss for many reasons - a coincidence including a handsome dark haired stranger may help her to finally pay her boss back for all her harassment. A multi chapter - written for my friend hookedonapirate - each chapter based on a prompt, so if you have an idea, just send me a PM or tell me on TUMBLR ("Rouhn")
1. the meeting

Emma hated her boss. Hated her so much. She always criticized her.

For coming to late to meetings _(which she didn't do, she always showed up punctual although her boss said that she should have been there at least fifteen minutes before the meeting was planned to start)._

For not dressing as professional as she should representing their company in front of their clients _(but her boss herself hardly dressed professional, especially the last few days. She came in tatty jeans, plain shirts or sporty outfits as if she was going to the gym instead to work)_

For not being as successful as she should _(she always reached her monthly goals, last months she sold twice as much as the others in her department)_

Emma didn't understand. What did she do to earn that much disrespect and hatred? No one liked their boss. She was a dogmatic Even her co workers always go a snide remark or an annoyed look but it was always Emma she picked on.

Emma was definitely ready for leaving the company, for making a progress in her life, move on from this current state and that was mostly because of **her**. Her boss - **Milah Gold.**

* * *

„Emma?", Mary Margaret looked at her concerned. Emma turned her head and looked directly at her best friend.

Mary Margaret was a petite woman with dark hair and a pixie hair cut and many people underestimated her because of her appearance. She was a bit of a button-up type. Always aware to look neat and clean. If she was wearing a skirt, she wore opaque tights, a petite buttoned blouse and an appropriate necklace. She never wore something too sloppy, too casual. Emma has never seen her in a hoody or in tight leggings or a low-cut shirt or dress.

Emma loved her. She was a calm and big hearted woman, she was always listening or just… there.

„Emma are you alright? You look a bit pale", Mary Margaret's voice soaked through her thoughts and brought her back to reality. She nodded still not able to speak. Mary Margret leaned closer and lowered her voice. „What did she do this time?"

Emma leaned back and sight. „That obvious?" Mary Margret crossed her arms in front of her chest and nodded. „She canceled the meeting at one and rescheduled it to three. So I definitely have to stay longer and…", Emma sighed again, „I had to cancel on Walsh again an he didn't take it well."

„Oh Emma. Let him cool down, he will be much calmer tomorrow", Mary Margret assured her with a genuine smile.

Emma shook her head. „He broke up. It's over and I cannot really blame him. I hardly had time for him the last weeks. When we were together I always complained about **her** and dumped my emotional waste on him."

Mary Margret placed her hand on Emma's shoulder when someone called her name. She apologized and left. Emma went back to work until half past two. It was a quiet day, she didn't have any customer contact, was only answering emails and updating some old files.

She entered the conference room at two forty-three, waiting for the others to arrive. Emma watched the clock intensely, getting angrier and angrier the minutes went by.

At three twenty-two she dialed Milah's number the third time after checking again if maybe she was in a wrong conference room. At three forty-five Emma packed her belongings and left the conference room, gabbed her purse after checking on Milah's empty office.

She was furious. How dare Milah rescheduling the meeting and not showing up? Emma was deep in thoughts when she bumped into someone, dropping her purse and a file. She cursed silently while she picked her stuff up.

"Apologies, lass. I haven't seen you." Ever looked up and met the most intense, blue eyes she has ever seen in her life. She grabbed the file the same moment the stranger did, their fingers brushing each other's.

Emma was still speechless, she took the file and got up again. "Nah, no need for apologies. It was my fault, I was a bit distracted. I am very sorry." As she wasn't sure if the tall, handsome, dark haired man was a client or a business partner or just a co worker from another department or any one else (more or less important), she decided to be as polite as possible.

"Ah, maybe you can help me, Ms..."

"Swan", Emma completed his sentence smiling politely.

"Ms. Swan", he looked her up and down but it wasn't an unpleasant look over. "Maybe you can help me find Milah Gold's office?"

Emma's smile faltered. "Oh. I am sorry to tell you, but it seems as Milah left." Emma tried to stay calm, her earlier feelings rushing back.

"Too bad. I had hoped to catch her. It can't be helped. Thank you, love. Good bye."

"Good bye", Emma stammered watching him turn and walking to the elevators. "Wait, can I deliver a message to her?"

"No need, lass. I'll come back tomorrow. Good evening, Ms. Swan."

He stepped into the elevator, looking at her one last time smiling. Emma couldn't move. Her eyes were locked with his until the elevator door was closed. She exhaled sharply, trying to not think about those gorgeous cerulean eyes and his very British accent. About his unruly dark mop of hair and his well trimmed scruff.

Emma shook her head, laid the file to the others to be filed tomorrow. She turned off the lights and went home directly. Maybe she should have called Walsh, telling him that there was another change in plans but then she remembered that he broke up with her and to be honest, she wasn't that sad about that fact.

* * *

"EMMA!", Milah's annoyed, furious voice was the first she heard when she stepped out of the elevator. She turned around, seeing her boss standing in front of her office, waving at her.

Emma said good bye to Mary Margaret and went to her boss. "Emma, we have a very important client meeting today. Mr. Jones from Jones brothers inc. will decide if his company will work with us together on a huge project or not and I don't know exactly why, but he wants you to be there."

Emma looked at her shocked. "Me?"

"Well, yes. I asked him the same questions but he said that someone recommended you to him and whoever it was it seems the person thinks highly of you."

Emma was taken aback. She stared at her boss, opening her mouth but closing it a second later, not able to think about something to say.

"The meeting is in fifty minutes and be so kind and change, you clearly cannot appear in that outfit."

Emma looked down at herself. She was wearing a red pencil skirt and a decent blouse. Compared to Milah she looked professional without showing off too much of her assets.

Milah didn't wait for an answer and went into her office, slamming the door into Emma's face.

Emma went to her desk and slumped into her chair, putting her face into her hands sighing.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice sounded concerned.

"I have to change and someone wants me to be part of an important business meeting", she mumbled and lifted her head. "Can you imagine who would recommend me? I don't get it."

Mary Margret leaned against her desk and smiled at her. "Maybe now Milah will find out herself what a great person and employee you are."

"How?" Emma wasn't convinced at all.

"Oh honey. You work so hard, did you really think no one will ever notice? Maybe another client told anyone about you. I don't know."

Emma sighed but smiled at her friend in a friendly way. "Maybe. But I don't want to buy new clothes just to impress a stranger or to do Milah a favour."

Mary Margret sighed, she went to her desk and came back with a bag of a boutique two blocks away again. Emma eyed the bag suspiciously.

Her friend pulled out a dress, Emma was thinking to buy for the last couple of weeks. "Mary Margret..."

"That dress will do, Emma. Change an meet me in the conference room in ten minutes", Milah appeared next to them and nodded at Emma hastily.

Emma looked at her while she was walking away and back to Mary Margaret. "Why did you buy that dress?"

"It's for you. I knew you wouldn't buy it, but you raved about the dress every time we pass it and so I bought it for you."

Emma was overwhelmed but she also felt bad. Mary Margret was right, she would have never bought the dress as it was way too expensive in her eyes. Now she felt like a charity case, obliged to take it as Milah had seen and accepted it.

"It's too much", Emma started but her friend just shook her head.

"Take it. Try it on at least. And hurry! You know she hates to wait." Emma flinched, the memories and feelings from yesterday boiling deep inside her. She wasn't able to tell Mary Margaret but now was not the time.

She sighed and took the dress from her friend, hurrying to the toilets to change. It fitted well, better than she had ever imagined. She felt comfortable and self assured.

She stepped out again and went to her desk, earning a big smile from Mary Margaret. Emma rolled her eyes, grabbed her jacket and something to write and went to the conference room.

* * *

Half an hour later a tall dark haired man entered to conference room. "Apologies, Milah, I got stuck at the coffee shop down the street."

Emma looked up and froze. It was the stranger from yesterday evening. She tried not to stare but it was too late. "Miss Swan, I assume?! Killian Jones, at your service." He offered her his hand which she took, but he didn't shake it, he lifted it and placed a kiss to her knuckles, making Emma blush immediately.

"Killian, what are you doing here? I thought Liam was going to come."

Killian smiled at Emma and sat down across the table. "Well, Milah, he and I talked about it and actually we wanted to turn your offer down."

Milah huffed annoyed. "And why are you here and couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Pay attention. I said we wanted not that we are." Emma felt uncomfortable. She felt a bit left out as if she was in the middle of a fight of two lovers. Killian suddenly looked at her. "Well, I went over your files yesterday and I decided to give it a try if you are willing to assure me some benefits."

Milah rolled her eyes. "What kind of benefits?"

"I will choose with whom I work with and you have to stay out of my way."

"I surly will not...", Milah got up and looked at him furiously.

Killian smiled and looked from Milah to Emma and back to Milah. "If you cannot do this to me, I won't accept the offer."

Milah sat down again, grunting annoyed. "And who do you want to work with?"

"Her", he pointed at Emma who was looking at both of them shocked. Milah turned her head and looked at Emma angrily.

"Why her?"

"What a question, have you looked at her file recently? She is your best employee. Has solid sells and brings you more clients than anyone else in you department."

Emma's jaw dropped as Milah's does. But both because of different reasons. Emma was stunned that someone who didn't even know her talked about her like that (by only looking into her file). Milah on the other hand was looking at Killian as if she was going to kill him at any minute.

"Could you leave us alone for a minute, Emma?" Milah turned her head and looked at her directly. Emma got up but Killian interrupted her action.

"No need, to leave the room, love." He smiled at her and turned his head again. "If you are not willing to give me what I want, we have no deal."

"We will find another company who is not blackmailing me."

"Bloody hell, Milah, nobody is blackmailing you. It's the same with you all the time. You never see what you have until you lose it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Milah got furious, she stood up and pressed her flat hands on the surface of the desk.

"Do you really want me to confess now?" He looked at Emma who was sitting quietly in her stool. "What do you say about it, love?"

"I am sorry, but I do not even know what you two are talking about. I heard about this meeting about an hour ago. You wanted me to be here, so I am." She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Killian looked back at Milah. "You didn't even tell you employees?"

Milah shook her head and stared at the surface of the desk. Quietly she surrendered. "So you want her to work with you and what else do you want, Killian?"

"As I told you before. Leave me alone, get out of my way. This is strictly business and I am doing it because I think it will help my company more than yours and if you are not able to manage your feelings for me, this conversation and the whole deal is over." Killian stared at her dangerously.

"Fine. I'll leave you two alone", she looked at Emma furiously, a look Emma knew too good. She knew that Milah will yell at her as soon as Killian left. Maybe even fire her as soon as this deal was done.

Milah tramped out of the conference room, not even looking back at them. As soon as the door closed behind her Killian smiled at Emma.

"I am very sorry that you had to be a witness of that. She and I were together a few years ago and she still don't accept that it's over and that I don't want to have anything to do with her."

"So why are you working with her?"

"I am working with **you** , love."

Emma blushed. "Right, but it's **her** department."

Killian nodded and looked at her intensely. "How about we get out of here? Having lunch, talking about the whole deal?"

"I don't know. I do have other work to do and besides I don't even know how I can be useful for you." She sighed trying to avoid his gaze. "And I doubt Milah is allowing me to go."

"She has to. But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He got up and smiled at her.

Emma frowned and thought for a minute about it. Maybe this was her chance. What could she lose? She wasn't really fond of her job and especially not working for or with Milah. She looked at Killian, a smile crossing her face. "Let's go. I just need to pick up my purse from my desk."

Killian beamed at her. "Great love. I'll wait at the elevators. Take your time."

Killian smiled at her and opened the door to let her through. She blushed and looked at him again, not used to have a gentleman around. "Thank you, Mr. Jones."


	2. the bbq

Here you go, another part of "be professional" as requested :)

Thank you for all the lovely feedback and PMs and thanks to space0whales for beta-ing this chapter and also thank you butim-justharry on TUMBLR for giving me the idea of the whole "incident" and of course thank you to hookedonapirate for inspiring to write the whole story (I love you, sweetie!)

now lean back and enjoy!

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me. I surely won't go to this barbeque" Emma said and looked at Milah shocked.

"Yes you will. I am your boss and I'm telling you to go to this barbeque. So do it and stop complaining."

"Why don't you go yourself?" Emma said indignantly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Scheduling conflict ." Milah replies smugly.

"Sure…" Emma fetched the invitation and stomped out of Milah's office rolling her eyes.

She slumped into her chair, looking at her monitor with annoyance. She wished she could talk to someone but Mary Margaret was sick at home and she didn't want to talk to anyone else in the office.

The last three weeks Milah was more annoying than usual. Since Killian decided to work with Emma instead with Milah, her boss was even ruder to her.

She barely met customers, and she was relegated to menial jobs when she wasn't working with Killian. She hated this current circumstances so much. Her desire to quit grew stronger by the minute.

The only good days were when Killian was around or when he asked her to come to his office. They normally worked the whole day, brainstorming or debating, creating new ideas and looking for ways to realize them.

Working with Killian was easy. Simply being with Killian was easy. She felt comfortable around him, he treated her as an equal . He never belittled any of her ideas (no matter how stupid they were), he made her feel good - made her feel like he took her seriously. She liked it. She looked forward to every time he made an appointment with her.

But, he told her earlier that week that he would be out of state at least until the weekend, so they were not going to see each other until Wednesday, when their next meeting was scheduled. Milah seemed to be satisfied with the arrangement, it gave her more time for her to bully Emma.

Suddenly her phone rang and a big smile appeared on Emma's face.

"Mr. Jones. What a pleasure to hear from you," she chirped into the phone.

"Emma, how often have I told you to call me Killian?"

Emma chuckled. "And how often have I told you it isn't always possible to call you so?"

"Oh I see, love. Is the Golden Queen around? Is she still bullying you?"

Emma sighed, looking at Milah's empty office. Her hand wandered to her ponytail, winding it around her fingers.

"Well she is somewhere around here, I guess. But I assume that is not the reason you are calling, is it?" She intentionally ignored the reference to the bullying. Killian was not her friend and as much as she wanted to trust him totally, she didn't. She has faced disappointment too often in her past - had her words often used against her.

"No, love. I wanted to ask if you were able to finish the two tasks I asked you to do?"

 _Oh_. "Yes, I did finish them. Shall I send you everything via email?" Emma said. She took the huge document file from her desk drawer and also opened a folder on her PC.

"That would be great. I also have some new ideas I need to discuss with you next week."

"Good to hear that I am not the only one working here."

"Oi, love, that hurts! Why do you think I don't work over here?"

Emma leaned back and smiled. "Well, if I were to guess, I'd say you are lying by a pool or sitting at a cocktail bar near a pool, with all that noise in the background."

"Attentive, too. Well..." he trailed off. She practically heard him blush in that moment. "That's the privilege of owning a company and deciding where to meet a business partner," he says.

"You are meeting a business partner at a pool? She must be very pretty."

A deep laugh resounds over the phone. "No, lass, you are wrong. To be honest, she is a he and he is not my type. But, he owns this hotel complex and so I take advantage of it while I'm here."

Emma smiled and tried not to think about what Killian was wearing at that moment. She tried even harder not to think about how he looked just in his bathing trunks.

"Isn't there any work to be done?" Milah's voice brought Emma back to reality, hitting her hard. She looked up and saw the angry expression on her face. Milah looked at Emma's phone. "Tell Killian that calling you is the same as meeting you in person. He has to make an appointment so I can supervise your interactions. So, stop flirting and go back to your actual work."

Emma's jaw dropped, unable to say anything. How did Milah know she was talking to Killian and what did she mean by _flirting_? She wasn't flirting at all! Was she?

"Emma? Was that Milah? What did she want? Lass, are you alright?" Killian said, his voice soothing her. She wanted to answer him, but Milah spoke again.

"Give me the damn phone, Emma. I'll tell him myself!" Milah held her hand out for the phone impatiently. Emma mumbled a quick _sorry_ and handed it over.

"Killian, what the hell are you doing? You cannot call whenever you want and distract my employees. If this was a personal call I'll have to talk to my employee again about the rules and their consequences. If it was a business call, you should know that you must first call me before talking to her."

Milah went silent and looked at Emma, her face growing angrier and angrier. Emma swallowed and tried to avoid her look. After what seemed like an eternity, she handed the phone back to Emma.

"Meet me in my office in ten minutes, I have work for you." With that, she turned back to her office.

Emma's face turned white. She slowly lifted the phone to her ear. "Killian? Are you still there?"

"Aye, love. Are you alright?" Emma didn't respond. "Don't let Milah get to you. She is just jealous or something. I don't know. I promise, she won't fire you for talking or working or," and he paused a moment, "flirting with me."

Emma blushed immediately. "I wasn't flirting!"

"Really, Emma? Because I was. Anyhow, I have to end this call. As much as I prefer talking to a beautiful lass instead of a hairy old business partner, I have to go now. Please don't forget to send me the files. Bye, love."

"Good bye, Killian." Emma couldn't help but smile broadly. _Did he really say he flirted with her and that she was_ beautiful _?_ She looked around and took a deep breath before she opened her email to send him the files.

* * *

Emma parked her old Volkswagen Beetle in the parking lot in front of the huge park where the barbeque was held. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the rearview mirror one last time. She was wearing a sunflower print dress, matching the colour of her car. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, slightly curled, but naturally so. She wore ballerina flats as she thought that high heels wouldn't be appropriate for a park. She only wore little make up, liking her natural look better.

She took the invitation and her purse and left the car. There were a lot of people. Emma knew none of them. She went to the entrance and showed her invitation. The man smiled at her and pinned a pink dahlia on her dress.

She thanked him and followed an elderly couple in. She looked down at the flower in disgust, hating the brightness and the colour of it. The couple decided to go to the large pavilion and Emma again followed them. There were so many people and so much to see and do.

Emma decided to explore the whole park before picking where to stay. Milah had instructed her to look for some specific people, so she would do that while she explored. She was surprised to see dogs around, but she has never been to such an event before so much of it was surprising to her.

She strolled along the gravel paths, crossing a lawn where people sat on picnic blankets. Waiters were rushing around with refreshments, three large barbecues stood to one side with three chefs watching the meat, sausages, and vegetables as they cooked.

Next was a lawn full of sunbeds of different shapes and sizes. Emma wished she could lie down, enjoy the day, and relax. But she knew that was out of question. Eventually, after she found everyone she was looking for, she would come back and try one of these cosy sunbeds herself.

She passed a cocktail bar and decided ing it was time for something to drink. She downed a glass of champagne and leaned against the bar to look around while the bartender refilled it politely. There were several bar tables around the bar itself. Further back there were about thirty small tables, on each a small vase with a pink dahlia in it. Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed her glass, moving on.

She passed another food area, but this time the smell of seafood filled the air. Emma's mouth watered, but she decided not to stop until she explored every area.

Deep in thought, she noticed that she was standing next to a small soccer goal. A moment later a ball flew by almost making her drop her glass. She looked around, and a youngster in khaki shorts raised his arm smiling apologetically. Emma shook her head slightly and moved on.

All over the lawn people played soccer or frisbee or volleyball. Mostly young people of about twenty, but also older ones. For the first time all day, Emma felt kind of normal. Everyone here was someone important or at least the kid or wife or husband of someone important. Hardly anyone would send someone else to go to such an event. Not like Milah.

She downed her glass and headed back towards the pavilion, resolved to fulfill the task Milah had given her. Within two hours she had talked to everyone on her list, she had eaten more than she normally did in a week and drank more than she probably should have.

A bit tipsy, she turned around, looking for the relaxation area, thinking of the cosy sunbeds, dreaming about lying down to enjoy the rest of the day. She started to walk when a red frisbee landed next to her. She didn't hear the shouts and picked it up, looking around for the owner when, suddenly, a large black dog knocked her over.

She landed on her back, the big black dog staring at her. Emma squeezed her eyes shut and panicked. Her heart raced and her breathing was frantic. She didn't know what to do exactly, should she try to push him away or should she lie as still as possible. She didn't know if the dog wanted to harm her or play with her.

She slowly opened her eyes. The dog now sat next to her, still staring. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, his whole body shaking from panting. He didn't look dangerous at all. Emma slowly sat up, her eyes still fixated on him.

"Buckley, here!" A male voice commanded and the dog ran past her. Emma exhaled sharply. She didn't even notice she was holding her breath. The moment she wanted to get up, the man spoke again, this time closer to her. A large hand appeared in front of her, offered to help her up.

"Apologies, lass. You have a frisbee in your hand and Buckley, here, is kind of obsessed by these little discs. Didn't you hear me shout, I…" The man now was standing in front of her, his hand still reached out.

Emma looked up the same moment the man spoke again.

"Emma?!" She nodded and smiled but didn't say anything. "Emma, are you okay? Are you hurt? I am so sorry." He helped her up and looked at her concerned. Emma winced, her tailbone hurt and she was sure there would be a black bruise on her thigh tomorrow.

She sighed and tried to look brave. "Killian? What are you doing here? I thought you are in Florida the whole weekend." She shifted her weight on her other foot and winced again. A sharp pain shot from her tailbone to her hip causing her to squeeze her eyes shut briefly. When she opened her eyes again, she saw concern in Killian's eyes. "I am alright. Honestly. Is this your dog?"

"Aye. She is a bit of a spitfire. My apologies again." He patted the dog's head and smiled at Emma.

"No need to apologize. But maybe I should give her this back?" Emma bent down and gave the dog the frisbee. When she looked back at Killian he scratched behind his ear.

"And yes, love, I was supposed to be in Florida the whole weekend but the negotiations went faster than expected, thanks to you."

"Me? What could I have done to help you?"

Killian smiled at her but when he looked her over he frowned.

"Lass, I think I have to buy you a new dress. This one looks like it's ruined. I doubt you will be able to remove the grass stains and I am afraid that your dahlia is ruined too." He pointed at the broken flower, hanging loosely from her dress.

Suddenly Emma started to laugh. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the ridiculousness of the whole situation itself but she couldn't stop. Killian looked at her bewildered before he shrugged and joined in.

Buckley looked at them confused, and laid down after some minutes. Killian was the first to speak again. "You sure you didn't hit your head, love?"

Emma nodded but winced once again, rubbing her tailbone. "Yes, but maybe I should sit down for a bit, just to be sure." She looked at Killian mischievously, again not sure what caused her boldness. Killian, gentleman as always, tucked her arm into his and lead her to the sunbeds Emma was so fond of.

He sat down and pulled her next to him, commanding Buckley to lay down next to the bed. A minute later a waiter appeared. Killian ordered a rum for himself and a glass of water for Emma. When the waiter came back with their drinks, Killian laid down and looked at Emma.

"So tell me, love, what are you doing at this event?"


	3. open house

"This is Kathryn Nolan, she's from another district office and will be a part of our team from now on. She is six months pregnant and as we found out yesterday it's going to be a baby boy. Please welcome our newest team member."

Milah beamed at Kathryn and hugged her tightly. Everyone could see that she and the new employee were close friends.

Emma rolled her eyes, she hated nepotism. She had to work hard to be in the position she was and she couldn't stand people who made a career by knowing the right people. Emma got up and shook Kathryn's hand before she exited the meeting room to her desk.

Mary Margaret appeared a moment later, smiling with a dreamy look. "Oh that's so wonderful - our first office baby. Isn't that great, Emma?"

Emma raised her eyebrows, skeptical. "Wonderful," she replied sarcastically before she turned her attention back to her computer and her emails.

Six girls from work including Emma, Mary Margaret and Kathryn sat together, eating lunch. Emma just came with them because Joan asked her to come and she wanted to be polite.

"Oh, I can tell you it is not easy being pregnant. First the nausea then the water in the legs and the weight gain. I feel like a manatee or a whale or something like that. I always used to be thin and pretty and now I have this massive bump in front of me, always in my field of vision. I can't stand looking in the mirror every morning."

"But you are everything but fat. You are a beautiful woman, you have a lovely figure, and you are carrying a baby." Joan smiled at Kathryn, Mary Margaret and the others nodded in agreement, only Emma rolled her eyes.

They sat there for a while longer before they headed back to the office together. When the elevator stopped at the second floor, Cathrine smiled broadly. "I have to show you something," she suddenly said and dragged the others out.

The first to fourth floor of the building were newly renovated. Milah's department was moving from the eighth floor to the second by the end of the month. When Milah announced the news about half a year ago, Emma had been very happy and very enthusiastic about it. However she found out soon that Milah was not interested in anything Emma suggested.

"And here we will hang some paintings. The offices on this side will be painted in a soft blue, on this side a forest green, this side a creamy beige and this side will be a red brown mix. Everything modern, bright and relaxing to create a pleasant atmosphere." Kathryn walked around, waving at the different walls, a huge grin on her face.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma who was standing back, her fists clenched and her lips pressed into a thin line. It was **Emma** who suggested the dynamic coloring in the office, a suggestion Milah dashed into pieces within seconds. Emma slowly shook her head, anger and inadequacy spread through her whole body.

She turned and walked towards the elevators when she heard: "Milah is such a great boss, she also asked me to create the invitations for the open house." Emma nearly screamed in frustration, but she turned around and just stared at Kathryn mouth agape.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Mary Margaret went to her, looking a bit concerned.

"Sure. Everything is alright," she answered through clenched teeth. The elevator arrived and she stepped into it, followed by Mary Margaret and the others.

"I am so happy that Milah sees my qualities. She is such a fair boss. I am so glad my husband and I moved." Kathryn said. She blathered the whole ride. Emma wished she could bang her head against the wall put Kathryn on mute, the words hurt her more than she would ever admit. **She** was the one who offered her help with the invitation, **she** was the one who showed Milah some drafts, gave her ideas for the new office design. But Milah wasn't interested at all.

When the elevator doors opened, a big smile flashed over Emma's face. "Killian," she whispered, locking eyes with him. He ran his hand through his hair, returning her smile.

"Killian," Kathryn suddenly said rather coldly. He turned his head in surprise.

"Kathryn," he said "what are **you** doing here?"

"I work here, Captain. What are _ **you**_ doing here?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, eying him skeptically.

"Business." He said. "And as I see, the Golden Queen keeps her friends near." Kathryn stared at him angrily. Emma suppressed a smile.

"I am so glad she broke up with you. You are such an ass. I could never understand how she was able to have a relationship with you."

Killian narrowed his eyes. "And who knocked you up, or don't you know yourself?"

The others including Emma hastened away, leaving Kathryn and Killian alone. Emma smiled inwardly, her bad mood vanished the moment she laid eyes on Killian. As she turned the corner, she heard him call her name. She stopped and turned around. Killian was looking at her.

"Do you have a minute, Emma?"

"Sure." She said, looking at Kathryn who eyed her. She and Killian went to her desk, ignoring Kathryn and her looks.

* * *

Emma was near to tears. Milah ordered her into her office about twenty minutes ago. From the moment Emma closed the door she started to trounce Emma. She talked about unfinished tasks (Emma had never heard about), unsatisfied customers (although Emma's job no longer involved customer contact), rumours that she

talked bad of Milah behind her back.

Emma didn't say anything, she just listened. She knew that Milah was stressed out because of the move and the open house. She knew she needed to yell at someone (that was what Milah did in stressful situations) but she didn't understand why she must yell at her- all the time, out of the blue.

"And last, but not least, Killian ended our cooperation. Now you have plenty of time to help move everything to the new office. Eventually that is a task you should be able to do to my satisfaction."

Emma's jaw dropped. "When... why... what?"

Milah smiled at her. "I am your boss and I order you to help move the furniture and other things to the second floor. You know about our new office we want to move into next week or were you too distracted the last few weeks to even notice that?"

Emma looked at her angrily. "Of course I know what you mean by helping to move. I mean the part about Killian. Why did he end the cooperation?"

" **You**."

"I... what?" Emma looked at her shocked.

"Why do you think he never said good bye?"

Emma shook her head and opened the door. She couldn't face Milah a minute longer. She hurried outside to her desk, grabbing her purse, walking towards the elevators. Milah watched her with amusement.

"Emma? What's up, honey? Where are you going?" Mary Margaret asked her concerned.

"Lunch," Emma answered and pressed the button without saying anything else. She felt hurt. Why didn't Killian say anything, why did he leave without telling her? She took a deep breath not willing to let tears fall. She was behaving ridiculously but she couldn't do anything about it. Was it really her fault that he ended the cooperation?

She needed fresh air, she needed a distraction.

* * *

A week later, Emma was standing next to an ugly vase, sipping her champagne. She was watching the people passing by. She hated to be here. She hated her new office. It was the smallest one, the one without a window, - the tiny cubicle in the corner that's hardly big enough for a desk and a chair. She sighed and shook her head. Monday, she thought, Monday I will quit. Enough is enough.

An elderly couple passed her, smiling politely. Emma knew them, former customers of hers, she had no clue why they defected to a colleague. She emptied her glass when her eyes fell on two handsome men entering the office.

She closed her eyes and turned hastily when she heard her name. She pretended not to hear him and went on. "Emma, please wait." A hand grabbed her upper arm, turning her softly.

She stared into Killian's eyes not saying anything. "Emma, I want to introduce you to my brother, Liam Jones. Liam this is Emma, the lass I've told you about. Emma, this is my elder brother Liam."

Emma swallowed and tried to smile. "Nice to meet you," she said, ignoring Killian and focusing on Liam.

"The pleasure is all mine. My little brother talks about you all the time." Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest, eying Killian skeptically.

"Is that so? I can't really imagine what he has to say about me after canceling the deal without even telling me. I haven't seen him in nearly a month." She said harshly. Killian's smile faltered. He looked irritated.

"I…" Killian started but was interrupted by Milah's voice.

"Liam, is so good to see you." She came closer, reaching for Liam's hand, ignoring Killian and Emma completely. "How about we get us something to drink?" She dragged Liam towards the bar in the center of the office, leaving Emma and Killian alone.

"Lass, I…" Killian started again, but this time Emma stopped him.

"You don't have to say anything. It's none of my business that you ended the cooperation. It would have been nice if you told me in person that I screwed up, maybe if you just switched to another…"

"Who said that **you** screwed up?" Killian's eyes widened. He took a deep breath, turning his head angrily. "Emma, you haven't been the reason I ended the cooperation. If you had answered any of my calls you would know that."

"Your calls? I haven't heard from you in over three weeks." Emma shook her head, irritated.

"Milah," Killian said through clenched teeth. "Apologies, love, but I think I need to clarify something. Come with me." He took her hand, intertwining their fingers absent-mindedly.

They found Milah standing next to Liam, Kathryn, and two other women. Killian cleared his throat. "Do you have a minute, Milah?"

"I don't think so. This is a party and I have no intentions in talking business now."

Liam raised an eyebrow looking from Milah, to Killian, to Killian's entwined hand, and finally to Emma. "Thank god, so **I** don't have to talk to **you** anymore," he said and stepped aside. He took Emma's empty glass and replaced it with a full one, handing Killian another one. He looked at Milah directly when he took a third glass, raising it slightly and turning to walk away, dragging Killian and Emma with him. Milah stared at them dumbfounded.

Killian couldn't suppress his laughter, squeezing Emma's hand slightly. When they stopped at the other end of the office, he slapped his brother on his shoulder. "Brilliant, Liam. Did you see her face?"

Liam chuckled, looking at Emma, who simply stared at the brothers. "Apologies, love, we didn't want to implicate you in our feud with Milah." Liam said and raised his glass slightly.

Emma shook her head and let go of Killian's hand. "Killian, I…"

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Killian asked. "How about your office? A perfect opportunity to show it to me."

Emma sighed and laughed sadly. "I think there isn't enough space for all of us in my new office. I got the tiny cubical over there." She pointed at the lonely office in the corner next to the bar where Milah and Kathryn stood.

"Are you joking?" This time Liam was quicker than Killian. He stared at the inhospitable office and back to Emma who diverted her eyes to the floor.

"Do you believe me now, brother. I told you Milah goes out of her way to attack Emma. Emma is her best agent and she is treated like garbage."

Emma inhaled sharply. She was still mad at Killian, but hearing him praise her like that made her heart skip a beat. She looked up, meeting Killian's gaze. She took a sip of her champagne as she locked eyes with him.


	4. Killian's POV I

Sorry for the big delay of this chapter - but I assure you, it was worth the wait AND there might be a surprise tomorrow

please let me know what you think of this chapter - it's Killian's POV from the beginning until now with more background information.

now lean back and enjoy and as always thanks to **hookedonapirate** for your friendship, your constant support and your big heart and also thank you to **spaceowahles** for beta reading this chapter

* * *

She was the most gorgeous woman he had seen in awhile. She was an angel with golden hair and a broad smile as bright as the sun itself. He only wanted to visit Milah to tell her that he and Liam were not interested in the deal she was offering him, but now, he wasn't so sure at all.

He drove back to his office, thankful that Liam was still there. "Already back, brother?" Liam asked and looked at Killian with a confused expression on his face.

"Well, Milah wasn't there and maybe we are making a mistake in not accepting. Perhaps we are able to take advantage of the whole situation. What if we meet her tomorrow and talk about the whole cooperation? Maybe this deal will bring us more profit than we thought."

His thoughts drifted back to the emerald green eyes he met half an hour ago. Absentmindedly, he left Liam's office to get the file Milah sent him. He didn't even realize that Liam was still talking.

"Killian?" Liam said.

"In a minute, brother," Killian came back and put the file on his desk, searching for a particular personal file. Emma Swan, Senior Agent. He took the file and opened it, browsing it with a smile. He propped it in front of Liam. "What if we can convince some of Milah's employees to work for us?" He said at last. "Milah wants to reduce her team and she wants us to help her lower costs. I am sure she didn't tell her employees what the whole deal is about."

He was pretty sure about Milah not telling her employees about the restructure of her department.

He was pretty sure about Milah not telling them that she had to lower the costs so drastically that she could only keep a handful of her employees.

He was pretty sure about Milah not telling them that the financial crisis tore a big hole in the company's finances.

Liam still eyed him suspiciously. He knew his brother, he knew that there was more behind this suggestion. He had to admit that Killian was right, they were always looking for good staff and Milah only hired the best. If she wanted to get rid of them than there was a slight chance that they would be able to headhunt it was worth a try. "Alright, brother. I'll call her tomorrow and set up a meeting. I'll do my best…"

"I'll go. She wanted to work with me so that is what she shall get."

"Oh no, brother, for god's sake. Please tell me that's not the reason you want this deal."

Killian shuddered. "Me and Milah? Never again. No, I just think she doesn't expect me showing up and doing it. If she wants that deal, she'll get it - on my conditions." He smiled mischievously before he left the office. Liam shook his head but smiled.

* * *

A new fire was lit within Killian. Talking, no, discussing with Milah, nearly fighting, was so relieving. In all the years he's known her, Killian has never talked to her like that. He never had the guts to stand up for what he wanted. He once loved her but too much had happen. Now they were equal partners, but he was the leader in this business relationship. He didn't know Milah's intentions, but by choosing Emma Swan, he took the wind out of her sail. Actually, he liked being the one in charge.

After the meeting, Killian was waiting at the elevators for Emma when he heard Milah's angry voice followed by Emma's quiet explanation. He quickly went towards them.

"Is there a problem, love?" Killian said as he appeared behind Emma and smiled sympathetically.

"You cannot really think that you can borrow my employees whenever you want. You didn't even sign the contract." Milah said, staring at him sternly.

"Of course I can. You ready, Emma?" He could see the conflict she went through. Suddenly, she started to smiled back at him and nodded.

Killian placed his hand on her lower back and guided her to the elevators, sending a dirty look at Milah who stared back speechless.

When the elevator doors closed behind them, Emma sighed in relief. "You alright, love?"

She looked up and nodded. "Yeah. Can I ask you something, Mr. Jones?"

"It's Killian, love. Of course you can ask me anything."

"Why me? I mean, what can I give you no one else can in this office?"

Your wonderful smile. This incredible feeling every time your eyes meet mine, Killian thought.

Killian shook his head. "I can't tell you, love. I just have a feeling that this cooperation will succeed with you by my side."

Emma huffed and murmured while avoiding his glance. "I think you just want to piss of your ex."

Killian chuckled and leaned against the elevator wall. "As a businessman I have to tell you that isn't the reason."

"And as a man? Milah's ex-lover to be specific." Emma pressed.

"Aye, maybe you are right. But I can assure you it isn't the main reason." He winked at her when the elevator doors opened again.

* * *

He has never enjoyed a cooperation as much as this one. He knew but also feared the reason. Emma Swan. She was his undoing. Her ideas were brilliant. Her potential huge. Her stubbornness exhausting. He never wanted to miss the challenge working with her ever again.

Every time they met, they talked for hours. They laughed and discussed topics they maybe shouldn't. Their actual work was often completely forgotten. But it was never a personal topic – every time Killian tried to ask something personal, Emma refused, giving an answer that changed the topic quickly. He respected her wish although he hoped she would open up some day.

* * *

"Emma, I am sorry to tell you, that we won't be able to meet until Wednesday, two weeks from now. I have several appointments and I will be out of state the whole next week." Killian hated to tell her this, mostly because he could see her disappointment the moment he finished his sentence. But he was the CEO of his company and he had other obligations.

He sighed, trying to focus on the conversation he was having with Emma at the moment, but his thoughts drifted off to a conversation he had with Liam some days ago.

 _They talked about this whole cooperation again and they both had to admit that it wasn't worth it. Nevertheless he didn't want to end it._

 _They put so much time and effort in restructuring a single department only to see it falling apart on itself. Killian knew the biggest problem wasn't the budget - it was Milah herself. She once was a great boss, focused on her work, focused on the goal to succeed, to make her department the best._

 _Now she was only focused on being at fancy parties, on living a wealthy life. That was one reason he broke up with her, she had changed and not to the better._

" _It's because of her, isn't it?" Liam had asked him, Killian's ears turned dark red. "Is it worth the whole trouble with Milah? Why can't you just ask Emma out?" Killian was brought back to reality at once._

 _He had no idea. His brother was always the most optimistic man on earth, always the one who tried to bring out the best in Killian. But this time he did not know what was the best for him or for Emma._

"So, do you have any work for me to finish until you are gone? Milah made sure I have no clients anymore, so in between sorting the mail and filing I think I will have plenty of time for anything you give me." She smiled at him but it was a half hearted smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Killian gave her two tasks which didn't have anything to do with their cooperation at all. It was kind of a test for her. He wanted to see if she was able to handle this stuff. It was still his intention to headhunt her, so he needed to test her abilities.

The day of Killian's departure for the business trip finally arrived. He was going to Florida, Key West to be specific, which was great because Killian would be able to go sailing - one of his hobbies, he wasn't able to do as often as he wanted. Sailing in the sun with a catboat or a catamaran or a sailboat of any size was one of his favourite things in the world. At sea he could stop thinking, he felt free and careless. There were no troubles, no sorrows, no mobile reception, no disturbance - only endless freeness.

When Killian wasn't on the rented boat, he was at the hotel swimming pool. He wanted to not only invest in the hotel itself, but also expand it. He had some ideas and he hoped that Emma would help him as their first project together. Of course only if she accepted his job offer (he hadn't even put forward yet).

After a big breakfast, he settled into a secluded area next to the pool and decided to call Emma. He needed some details for his negotiations but he also wanted to hear her voice. The moment she answered the phone, he smiled broadly. He felt much calmer and happier – even lighter in a way. When she told him she already finished her tasks, he was impressed and content.

Suddenly he heard Milah's muffled voice. He couldn't understand what she was saying but he heard the anger in her voice.

"Emma? Was that Milah? What did she want? Lass, are you alright?" Killian asked in a soothing voice. He was getting angry with Milah. Emma didn't deserve her treatment, she didn't deserve Milah's anger or jealousy.

Suddenly Killian heard a quiet, sad "sorry" from Emma before Milah was on the phone.

"Killian, what the hell are you doing? You cannot call whenever you want and distract my employees. If this was a personal call I'll have to talk to my employee again about the rules and their consequences. If it was a business call, you should know that you must call me first before talking to her."

"Oh come on, Milah. You know that this wasn't a personal call. Stop treating her like shit. If you continue your behaviour, you won't need my consulting company to lower the costs for your team. They will all quit one by one, so stop acting like a jealous bitch and let me do my work. I will call Emma whenever I want. Don't take everything so personally. If you have a problem with me, you shouldn't have hired me in the first place."

Before he could go on, he heard Milah's angry muffled voice again followed by Emma's soft voice. He was relieved that she hadn't hung up and was still talking to him. They continued their conversation until Mr. West appeared in front of Killian. He ended the phone call and concentrated on the upcoming conversation.

Two days later he was sitting on a plane back home [bound for _insert location of home here_], a contract in his briefcase, offering him one third of the hotel complex as well as a property attached to the complex at the was more than Killian expected. And, everything was thanks to his Swan and her precious research.

Suddenly his phone rang. When Killian saw Liam's image he slid his finger across the display to answer it. "Hey brother, what can I do for you?"

"Killian. How was your business trip?"

"Fine, Liam, he offered me one third of the whole complex and my own property. I just need to have our lawyers check the deal but it seems as if I will be a new partner of West's resort soon."

"That's great, Killian," Liam said. The next moment he sneezed several times and started to cough.

"Are you alright, Liam?"

"Uhm, no, not really, I think I caught a cold but I have to go to the business barbecue on Sunday. Could you go instead of me, please? Free food and activities. You can also bring Buckley."

Killian rubbed his face with his free hand. "Well, I think I have no chance saying no, have I?" He heard Liam chuckle which led into coughing again. "Okay, okay, I will go. Just tell me when and where exactly I have to be. And Liam? You owe me for that. You know how much I hate these kind of events."

"I know, little brother. Thank you for doing this for me."

Killian huffed annoyed. "It's younger brother. Now go to bed and get some rest. We will talk later. Bye"

"Bye, Killian."

* * *

It was the most boring event he ever went to. Although the food was delicious, the drinks tasted like water. The only good thing about it was that he was allowed to spend time with his dog.

There were several other patrons with their dogs around. All playing frisbee, fetch or simply hanging around with their four-legged friends. Killian decided to do business first. He searched for the most important clients and business partner of his and Liam's company.

He made small talk with some clients, met an old friend with whom he conversed for a long while until he decided it was time to enjoy the rest of the afternoon and allow Buckley to run and play.

He had to admit that he was coming to enjoy his time here. Suddenly someone threw a red frisbee in his direction. Killian absent-mindedly threw it back. Buckley was up in an instant, Killian hot on his heels. He cursed inwardly for not thinking about the consequences of throwing the frisbee back.

Buckley was kind of obsessed by these little discs. Always has been. He forgot everything when he saw one. Killian tried to avoid using frisbees in his presence. Now he clearly forgot that his dog has this obsession. He yelled at Buckley, running after him as quickly as possible.

The next moment he saw a blonde woman taking the frisbee. Killian yelled at her to drop it, but he was too late. His dog knocked her over. Killian ran his hand through his hair.

He was so glad that Buckley wasn't an aggressive dog, rather he was the opposite. When he saw that his dog was sitting next to the clearly frightened blonde (who still laid on the ground) he relaxed a bit until he was reminded of the situation. What if Buckley did hurt her?

"Buckley, here!" He commanded and the dog followed his orders instantly. The same moment the blonde woman sat up. Killian sighed in relief and offered her a hand when he finally stopped in front of her. "Apologies, lass. You have a frisbee in your hand and Buckley, here, is kind of obsessed by these little discs. Didn't you hear me shout, I… Emma?" Bloody hell what is she doing here?

After he helped her up and made sure she was okay, they walked to the inviting sunbeds, the ones he wanted to try out since he passed them this morning.

The sun was hanging low when Emma's stomach growled. She and Killian were still talking as they laid together on a double sunbed.

"Maybe we should find something to eat?" Killian sat up, Buckley stood up too, waiting for them to go.

Emma nodded and took the hand he was offering her. "Can we try something of the seafood?"

"A lady who knows what she wants. I like that." He whistled and Buckley followed them to the seafood food court.

Emma was overwhelmed. There were so many different types of seafood in front of her. She wasn't able to decide what to eat.

"Shall we take a plate for two, love? A selection of various seafoods and fish?"

Emma grinned at him and nodded. She leaned closer and whispered something into his ear making him grin too. "That's a plan, love. I'll look for a table for us."

She nodded and went away. Ten minutes later she was back. Two drinks in her hand and a styrofoam box.

Killian watched her coming closer and placing the drinks on the table. She looked at Buckley and back to Killian who nodded slightly. Emma opened the small box slowly. Inside was a raw steak (without any bones). She put the box on the ground still looking at the dog. Buckley didn't move, she only looked at Killian who waited until Emma sat next to him. When he nodded at the dog bent down and devoured the steak.

"Thank you, lass. I think you might have made a new friend today."

Emma smiled at him and took her glass, pushing his towards him. Killian eyed the liquid suspiciously making Emma roll her eyes.

"That's rum old fashioned. Don't be a baby, try it."

Killian raised his eyebrows but clinked glasses and sipped the drink. Surprised, he raised the glass and smiled. "Good stuff, thank you, love."

They fell into smooth conversation again, talking about all kind of topics while Killian taught Emma how to eat crab the right way and that you never eat mussels without making a sound.

* * *

"No, Milah, that was not our agreement. You know that I will not work with Kathryn just as I will not work with you. I want to work with Emma and Emma only." He looked at Milah angrily, pressing his palms flat on her desk, leaning closer.

"It is too much for her, she isn't able to accomplish her other tasks anymore. You are occupying her too much."

"Bloody hell." Killian tried to find out if Milah was telling the truth but still wasn't sure when he started to speak again. "Okay, if that's the truth, I will choose a second employee of yours."

"No you won't."

"Apologies, Milah, what did you just say?" His eyebrows shot up on their own accords.

"I surely won't let you decide this time."

"Well, then we don't have a deal anymore."

"Fine by me." Milah looked at him stubbornly. Killian shook his head and turned around, facing the door to leave. "Wait!"

He smiled satisfied and turned slowly, he was sure that Milah has changed her mind. "Yes, Milah?"

"I forgot to give you the invitation to our open house in two weeks." She handed him a blue envelope. He opened it and wrinkled his nose.

He looked up shaking his head. "You should sue the agency you commissioned. The design is awful. I'm surprised you didn't send them back at once."

Milah tilted her head surprised. "Kathryn designed them."

"Oh. Well then, you should fire her. You surely won't win a prize for that design. Or earn any respect," he added silently.

Milah narrowed her eyes. "Out!"

Killian shook his head and opened the door. Without another word he left her office and went to the elevators. He stared at Emma's empty desk until the doors closed.

* * *

"Killian, talk to me. One day you are the happiest man on earth, the next you don't show up at the office or answer your phone. What happened?" Liam looked at his brother who was sitting on his couch in only his boxer shorts.

"Milah cancelled our deal. She threw me out after I told her I do not want to work with Kathryn. She said that Emma isn't able to accomplish her other tasks anymore. That's not true if you ask me." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay, but is it really a bad thing, that Milah cancelled the deal? First of all, we earn a lot because of that termination of the contract and second, you can finally ask Emma out or you can offer her a job. It's your decision." Liam sat down and took a sip out of Killian's glass. "Killian! It's ten thirty in the morning, you cannot drink rum at that hour."

"Oh come on, older brother. Don't reprimand me, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a grown man who owns the other half of your company." Killian responded.

"So, behave like that man and get dressed. We have some appointments today and I am not interested in finding an excuse for why my little brother didn't show up."

Killian huffed in annoyance but got up and went to his bathroom. After a hot shower he got dressed and decided that his brother was right. Brooding wasn't an option. He tried again to call Emma and again the call went to voicemail. After leaving another message he put his phone back into his pocket and left the apartment with Liam.

* * *

"Welcome, Mr. Jones," Joan said, smiling and handing Killian a glass champagne. He downed the glass in one gulp and gave it back to the irritated woman. He waited for his brother and looked around the room.

The new office looked very nice, the colours were soothing and the individual offices looked very welcoming. Suddenly his eyes fell on a familiar blonde woman.

"Emma!" He said. She didn't react, so he called her again but her only reaction was to turn around and walk away slowly.

"I told you she is mad with me." Killian looked at Liam. He wrapped his hand around her arm and turned her slowly. "Emma, please wait."

When she turned, he inhaled sharply. She looked beautiful. Her slightly curled hair fell over her bare shoulder. Her strapless red dress was a vision on its own, hugging her curves in a perfect way. Her cold green eyes bored into his, making him feel a pang of _something_ in his heart.

"Emma, I want to introduce you to my brother, Liam Jones. Liam this is Emma, the lass I've told you about. Emma, this is my elder brother Liam." He watched her reaction. She tried her best to fake a smile, but Killian was able to read her like an open book. He felt sad and guilty; he wanted to explain himself and his actions but he was also mad at her for not answering his calls.

The more they talked, the more he realised that Emma wasn't the one who avoided him the last few weeks. It was Milah who tried to tear them apart. So she had been jealous. Yet, he told Milah all the time to back off, to not act like a jealous ex girlfriend. He thought that this whole cooperation was just business. Now he understood that it had never been business.

Even after confronting Milah he wasn't really sure what to think about the whole situation. If he was honest it had never been business for him either. He only accepted the deal because of Emma, not because it was a profitable commitment.

He sighed and watched Emma and Liam talk when he made a decision.

"Let's get out of here. Neither of us want to be here, so let's go to somewhere nicer, somewhere with better food and more alcohol."

Liam nodded, looking at Emma expectantly. "Yeah. Screw this party and find a place we are really welcome."


	5. changes

SURPRISE! Another chapter - thanks again to my beta reader **spaceowhale** and to my dearest friend (I hopefully will meet next year in April) **hookedonapirate**

* * *

Emma woke with a throbbing headache. Again. _This was her fifth headache in the past week, they'd started shortly after the open house last week_. Milah even pricklier than before, much to Emma's discontent. _It had been one week since the open house - one week since she and Killian spoke with each other again._

 _She had been so angry with him, her plan never to talk to him again was a big failure. After they left the party they found a small pub to stay at. Liam, Emma and Killian talked and laughed and had so much fun. At one point Liam left to use the bathroom leaving Killian and her alone._

 _Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was his soft, baby blue eyes or his honest words which made her forgive him. She didn't know anymore - she didn't care._

She turned on her back, closing her eyes again. She needed water, or coffee. Slowly she got up, walking into her kitchen. She switched on her coffee machine and poured herself a glass of water which she downed in one go.

She leant against the kitchen counter, massaging her temples. Thinking about tomorrow - about going back to work unsettled her. She started to clean up her kitchen, to do something - anything to not think about the office, Milah, and her work.

She wished she had the guts to quit. To look for another job, a better one, one with nicer colleagues and a better boss. But, to be honest, Emma was afraid of losing this job. It was one of the only constants in her life. She also needed the money to pay her rent, to buy food, and to just live.

Emma sighed, pouring herself a cup of coffee, sipping it while walking to her living room. She needed distraction, so she continued cleaning until nothing else was to do. She plopped down on her couch, emptying her cup and closing her eyes again.

Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around her, soft lips pressed on hers. "Couldn't sleep anymore?"

Emma shook her head. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning. Did I wake you?"

"The bed was so lonely without you. Is there some coffee left for me?" Emma nodded and got up after kissing him again briefly.

"You need to head home after breakfast?" Emma took the cup and handed him the steaming liquid. He thanked her with another kiss.

"If you want me to go, I will, Emma, but I'd prefer spending the Sunday with you." He smiled at her, taking her hand, interlacing their fingers and guiding her to the couch again. He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"I'd love to spend the Sunday with you, Killian." She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know I'd love to spend all my time with you, but tomorrow the weekend ends and we all have to go back to work."

She sighed, and Killian pulled her closer. "Let us not think about tomorrow. Let us stay in the here and now, love." She nodded and snuggled closer. Killian stroked her back while finishing his coffee in silence. Emma loved these quiet moments with Killian. Everything happened so fast but it felt more than right.

 _The morning after the open house, Emma noticed her cellphone was missing. The moment she decided to go back to the bar and look for it there was a knock on her door. She opened it, half wrapped up in her coat, only to face a grinning Killian._

" _Love, I think you lost your phone." She couldn't stop herself from staring, he was her life saver. There were so many important files, pictures, and numbers on her phone, she didn't know what to do without it._

" _T-thank you, Killian." Emma blushed and put on her coat properly. "Ahem, how about we find a café, I'll buy you a coffee, and you tell me where you found it exactly."_

 _Suddenly Killian blushed, he ran his hand through his hair before he slowly nodded. "Aye love, let's go."_

 _It came to light_ _,_ _that, perhaps, Killian was not that innocent in the vanishing of Emma's phone. He wasn't sure if she absentmindedly slipped it into his pocket while she wore his jacket, or he took it (not on purpose of course)._

 _They stayed at the café for hours. It was Saturday and neither of them had to work. They decided to go for a walk afterwards. They strolled hand in hand along the water, Killian talked about his plans for buying a catamaran for his future visits to Florida, Emma listened intently with a small smile on her face._

 _Listening to Killian while he was so passionate about something was great. He was so adorable, lost in his own world. Nothing and nobody was able to destroy his happy bubble - his vision of the future, his dreams. Emma envied him and it wasn't long until Killian caught her staring. It was the third time this day that Emma Swan blushed because of Killian – because of a man. Never before was she sold on someone that easily. From their first meeting she caught herself falling for him._

 _They totally lost track of time until Emma's stomach growled and the first raindrops started to fall. It was coincidence, that this happened when they were just five minutes away from Killian's apartment. The moment Killian opened the door they were soaked through. Emma's hair and wet clothes stuck to her cold skin. She shivered when the heat of Killian's home hit her. She didn't want to leave a puddle so she tried to get rid of her clothes as quickly as possible. When Killian came back with fresh, clean clothes for her, she stood in his living room in only her underwear, failing to try to cover her with her hands._

" _I don't think I thought that through to the end," she shyly said, trying to avoid his look. The moment she finally had the guts to look up, she felt his big hand on her cheek, pulling her closer, his lips crashing on hers. His second hand was on the small of her back, holding her in place. Emma was taken aback first but within seconds she relaxed and gave herself to him._

 _From that moment they were inseparable. They spent the rest of the weekend at his apartment, they texted each other every free minute, called each other every day either in the morning or before going to sleep. They tried to meet during their lunch breaks or after work or one of them decided spontaneously to spend the night at the other's home._

* * *

"No Milah, you cannot cancel my vacation. I made plans. When I cancel I have to pay the whole price." Emma huffed in annoyance. "Why can't I go on vacation?" It should have been the perfect vacation in celebration of her three months anniversary with Killian.

"Because Kathryn delivered her baby last night and she needs me with her."

Emma knit her brows in confusion. "I thought she is married, why do **you** need to be with her?"

Milah shot her an angry look. "That's none of your business. She needs me and I want to be with her and because of that I need you here."

"But I cannot cancel. I don't **want** to cancel."

"You have to."

"No."

"Yes. It's an emergency situation. Accept my plea, accept my decision to help out a friend." Milah stared at Emma challenging her to argue.

"Will you at least pay my cancellation fee?"

"Definitely not! I think you, or _someone else_ , can take care of that." Emma's jaw dropped. She wanted to say something - anything, but she only closed her mouth again. _Oh my god she knew._

Emma shook her head slightly. She closed her mouth and left Milah's office. She felt like she was in a trance. Milah definitely knew about her and Killian. This must be punishment for dating her former lover.

Emma needed fresh air but she knew running was not an option. Suddenly Mary Margaret came into her office smiling. "Emma! We were interrupted before, tell me about your upcoming trip!"

Emma looked up, locking eyes with her friend.

"Cancelled." She stated simply before she riffled through some papers.

Mary Margaret came closer. "What do you mean by cancelled? I thought you are looking forward to going away."

Emma didn't want to have this conversation now, but she saw no exit. "My vacation is postponed. Milah needs me here while she is with Kathryn, who, by the way, delivered her baby last night."

"What? She can't do that, can she?" Mary Margaret looked at Emma shocked, "is everything alright with Kathryn and the baby?"

Now Emma looked up, she didn't even think about the possibility that something has happened to Kathryn or the baby. "I don't know. I think they are fine, I…"

"So why is Milah staying with Kathryn next week? Isn't she married?"

"I don't know Mary Margaret, and I think you and I know that I am the last person she will tell." Emma said. "I really need to get back to work."

Mary Margaret took the hint and left Emma's office. When Emma looked up, she saw her friend shutting her door. Just the moment before the door clicked shut, Emma took a deep breath and called her name.

She opened the door again a bit, poking her head back in. She gave Emma a half hearted smile. "How are things going with David?" Emma said.

Suddenly Mary Margaret blushed. She slipped back into her office, closing the door hastily. "Everything's magical. He is perfect. We had dinner last Sunday and he took me to a nice restaurant and we kissed afterwards and…" she sighed smiling, thinking about the date, "he is really great. You really need to meet him soon."

"Sounds good, maybe we can have lunch together this week?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "David works on the other end of the city, having lunch will be difficult, but how about I invite you over to dinner tomorrow? You can bring **someone** if you want."

Emma flashed her a little smile. "Sounds nice, but I think I will come alone."

"Come on, Emma, you can tell me. There is someone, isn't there? The last few months you've been so happy, so carefree and in such a good mood all the time, even when Milah is giving you a hard time." Mary Margaret tilted her head, looking at her expectantly.

Emma slowly nodded. "Yes, but I cannot tell you."

"Oh my god, is it someone from the office?" Emma laughed and shook her head.

"So who is it, who do **I** know you could be dating? I hardly know any of your friends and I don't know of any male friends. It is a man you are dating, isn't it?"

Emma laughed again. "Yes, I am dating a man." _A really hot man, a great guy who fulfills her every wish._

Mary Margaret watched her closely, a big smile on her face. "You _love_ him! Whoever won your heart is a lucky man. I am very happy for you, Emma. And just for the record, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

Emma stared at her friend, mouth agape. Why was she speaking about love? She has dated Killian for about three months now, how could anyone speak of love now? But to be honest, Emma also caught herself thinking that their relationship was more than just a fling.

"Oh my, Emma I am really happy for you." Mary Margaret commented before she finally left Emma's office, leaving her alone thinking about her relationship and her cancelled vacation.

* * *

"Aww, Frederick is adorable," Joan said, beaming at the baby. Emma wrinkled her nose. She never understood what it was about women and babies. Babies were loud, stinky, and time consuming.

The other women in the office coaxed Emma in the baby's direction, making her flinch. When she finally stood in front of the little one, her features softened. The baby looked content and happy, like a little angel. Emma was mesmerized.

Mary Margaret nudged her shoulder smiling. Emma knew that her friend had a big heart and even a bigger heart for kids. Her smile grew wider when Frederick moved and made a sweet little sound.

Emma wanted to say something to Mary Margaret when she saw her friend's face. All colour drained, eyes wide and in shock. "Are you alright, Mary Margaret?" Mary Margaret shook her head and nodded in Kathryn's direction. The other woman was holding some pictures in her hand. One showed Kathryn, Frederick and a familiar man.

Emma's breath faltered, she took Mary Margaret's hand and pulled her away. "Did you know that?" She asked irritated, eying her friend suspiciously.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I… I knew he is married but… he said he broke up with her a while ago and that their marriage only existed on paper not in real life…"

"But in the picture…" Emma started, rubbing her forehead. She didn't understand the world anymore. Two weeks ago (one week after Kathryn gave birth to Frederick, the week Emma should have been on vacation with Killian) Emma met Mary Margaret's new boyfriend David at a dinner at Mary Margaret's. He seemed nice and sweet and honest but now he didn't seem to be sweet or honest anymore.

"Why didn't he tell me he has a son? A new born son? I mean how the hell can it be that I finally find a man – **the man** – and then it turns out he is married to a colleague and he has a newborn at home? I don't understand." Mary Margaret said, breathing unsteadily, her face growing beet red.

"Breathe and calm down. I think there is just one solution. You need to talk to him."

"But I… I can't… what if he tells me that he made a mistake or that I was only a fling or… or… I don't know…" Mary Margaret panicked.

"If he says any of these things than he is a big idiot and he doesn't deserve you anyway. Maybe there is a simple explanation, but you will never find out if you don't talk to him."

"Yeah, you are right," she huffed and plopped into a chair. Emma crossed her hands in front of her chest, looking at her friend sternly. When Mary Margaret looked up and met her look, she frowned. "You mean _now_?"

Emma nodded, ushering her towards her office to get her things. "Go and talk to him and don't let him distract you - stay focused and get the answers you need."

Mary Margaret nodded and grabbed her purse, rushing towards the elevators. When she was gone, Emma strolled back towards her office when suddenly Kathryn stepped into her way. "Can you hold the baby a minute, please. I need to talk to Milah in private and I don't want distractions."

"Me?" Emma looked at her dumbfounded as Kathryn shoved the baby into her arms. She awkwardly held him, looking around helplessly. Everyone seemed occupied. She watched Kathryn smiling when she entered Milah's office, closing the door behind her soundly.

Emma hadn't the courage to walk to her office with the little bundle in her arms, so she just stood where she was, literally glued to the spot Kathryn left her. Nobody paid her any attention. "Please don't wake up and don't cry," she mumbled to the baby, "and don't poop."

Fifteen minutes later Emma still stood in the middle of the office. Still unaware what to do when suddenly someone cleared his throat behind her. "Love, you look a bit lost with that baby in your hands."

Emma turned her head, a big smile automatically spread across her face.

"I am not lost, I am just not good with kids, especially with such tiny ones. They poop, they sleep, and they cry. I cannot understand what people see in these _things._ "

Killian came closer and took the baby into his arms. Like a natural he lifted it and looked at it smiling. "Come on, Swan, you must admit that they are cute and sweet and have you ever smelled a baby?" He sniffed at his head and gave her a dreamy look. "Whose is he anyway? And why are you in charge of him?"

Emma sighed. "He's Kathryn's son, Frederick. She is with Milah in her office." Killian handled the little one carefully, looking at him with bright eyes. Emma's heart swelled seeing her boyfriend interact with the little one in such a natural way. "Why are you here?" She suddenly asked Killian.

He looked up coming closer, making Emma's breath hitch. "Can't I visit my beautiful girlfriend?" He whispered, looking at Frederick again, who stirred in his arms. Emma shook her head annoyed when Killian sighed but smiled back. "Okay, okay, I need a signature from Milah and I couldn't convince Liam to come over."

Emma nodded, a bit disappointed that he wasn't here for her. (What was ridiculous, because they agreed that Killian would not stop by so as not to attract any attention to their relationship). "You can give me the baby back, so you can go and get your signature," Emma stated and held her arms toward him.

"I think I will take the little one with me. I think he needs some mummy time." He smiled at her mischievously and walked towards Milah's office. He knocked but before he entered he looked at her one last time.


	6. once a Runner

Emma panted heavily. Normally she was in a good shape, but the last few weeks she neglected her training. She was too occupied by her boyfriend, her very handsome and talented boyfriend. A giggle escaped her mouth making her friend look at her.

"What's so funny?" Mary Margaret asked with furrowed brows. Emma stopped and leant against a lamp post.

"Nothing, can we just slow down, please? You are killing me." Emma still panted, she bent over and placed her hands on her knees. When she didn't get an answer, she looked up. "Please?" she repeated wiping sweat from her forehead with her upper arm.

The brunette nodded slightly while grabbing her bottle and downing half of it in one go. Emma slowly got up and did the same. When she put her bottle back, she touched Mary Margaret's arm making her jump.

"Hey, are you alright? You've seemed a bit off the last few days." Mary Margaret sighed, looking at Emma sadly.

"I am alright," she assured her and was about to start running again when her eyes fell on someone jogging on a path nearby. She froze, following the person with her eyes, her lips pressed into a thin line. Emma hadn't seen her friend's reaction and pointed at the person.

"Hey, isn't that David? Come on let's say 'hi' to him." She took Mary Margaret's arm, pulling her towards the jogging man. That was the moment she saw her friend's expression. "Mary Margaret?"

The brunette looked at Emma, shook her head and started to run off in the opposite direction. Emma turned her head again, her eyes meeting David's. He watched her sadly. He raised his arm in greeting and dashed off again. Emma was confused but also knew she had to find her friend. As quick as possible, she followed Mary Margaret.

A few minutes later she finally outran her. "Please - stop - can't - breathe - need - air," Emma panted trying to stop her friend who didn't make any moves to stop. "Mary - Margaret - stop - please - STOP!"

This time her friend slowed down and turned around. Emma saw tears streaming down her face. Ignoring the pain in her side, ignoring the need to fill of filling her lungs with air, she pulled her best friend into a bear hug. Mary Margaret sobbed into her shoulder while Emma stroked her hair, still trying to calm down, to be there for her friend.

Her head was filled with a thousand different thoughts. She felt guilty for not being there for her best friend who obviously needed her more than she had told her. She was so engrossed having a boyfriend that she didn't see the pain Mary Margaret was in. Both women kept silent, Emma didn't know what to say and Mary Margaret couldn't say anything because she still was sobbing so hard her whole body was shaking violently.

Finally, Emma broke the silence. "How about we head to my apartment, I'll make us some coffee, tea, or hot chocolate and you tell me why you are all churned up inside." Mary Margaret just nodded, letting her friend lead her.

They were only a few minutes away from Emma's apartment. The whole way there Mary Margaret avoided looking at Emma, she didn't say a single word but fortunately she stopped crying.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the two friends sat on Emma's couch, both freshly showered, both in fresh clothes (Mary Margaret borrowed a shirt and shorts from Emma), each holding a mug of steaming liquid.

"So, what's up with you and David?" Emma was the first to speak, she sipped on her hot cocoa, watching her friend expectantly.

"I... he... we...," Mary Margaret stuttered still avoiding looking at Emma. She sighed and inhaled the smell of cinnamon which calmed her instantly. Finally, she looked up, Emma could see the struggle in her friend's eyes and kept quiet, not wanting to rile her up again.

"David left Kathryn," Mary Margaret said. Emma look at her, irritated. "He found out that he isn't Frederick's dad."

"That... that's good, isn't it?" Emma tried to sort her thoughts.

Mary Margaret just shook her head, stirring her hot chocolate with her finger absentminded. "He told me he needed time for himself, time to think about everything, about his life, about his broken marriage, about us."

"Yeah, but that isn't a bad thing, is it?" Emma still didn't understand. When David needed time he clearly wasn't rejecting her.

"He didn't break up with her after I confronted him that I knew the whole truth about the baby and his marriage." Two tears rolled down Mary Margaret's face. "He just told me that he was sorry he never said anything about the baby and that he only told me that he and Kathryn were on a kind of break."

"What did you tell him?" Emma sat the mug down again after having another sip.

"I was so mad at him at first because he didn't tell me, because he left out this important part of his life. But I also thought about how I was feeling for him, that he was the best thing that happened to me for a long time. I felt whole again, felt loved, happy." She sniffed, searching for Emma's eyes. "God, I loved him so much. I was so irritated that I fell so fast for him, but I didn't give a thought about it - I never thought that he would hurt me, that I would wake up one morning and find out everything was a lie."

"But Mary Margaret, you..." Emma started but was interrupted by her now sobbing friend.

"He sweet talked me, told me that we would figure something out but that he cannot leave his son and her now, that he has a responsibility, but also that he wished we had met a year earlier." Emma pulled her into another hug, the following words from her friend's lips muffled by her own shirt. "I believed him that he would find a way, I believed him when he told me he loved me, I believed him when he told me he would tell her."

Emma sighed and kissed her friend's head. "Oh Mary, I am sorry I wasn't there for you. You needed me and I wasn't there." Emma was disappointed in herself, Mary Margaret was so important to her and she didn't even realise that something was wrong with her the whole time.

"Two weeks ago, he called off a date only to show up at my door later that night telling me that Kathryn told him that Frederick wasn't his and that she decided to leave him." She looked up into her friend's eyes. "I let him in, I comforted him, was there for him, and after he stopped crying he just told me that he needed to be alone for a while. And since then I haven't seen him, haven't spoken to him, or heard anything from him. Today was the first time we met since then."

Emma stroked her back, pulled her back into a hug. "Maybe he really needed time to sort his feelings and his thoughts? He will call you, I know he will. You haven't seen his look. He looked guilty and sad and..."

"Yes, because he used me, he used me and then he dumped me!" Mary Margaret got angry. "Why do you pick his side? You are _my_ friend, you should support _me_ and be there for _me_ not find excuses for _him_!"

"I... I wasn't..." Emma started, staring at her friend, bewildered.

Mary Margaret got up, walking towards the door. "You know what, I don't need your pity, I don't need your guilty looks. We'll see each other tomorrow at the office!"

"Mary Margaret, wait!" Emma was up in an instant, following her friend outside. "Please, come back. It was not my intention to make you mad. I..."

"Leave it, Emma. I'll bring your clothes tomorrow. Now _I_ need to be alone." With this she stepped into the elevator, leaving an irritated Emma behind.

* * *

"Love, are you okay? You seem a bit off." Killian took another bite of his steak, eying his girlfriend intently. "What did Milan do this time?"

Emma looked up. She sipped her wine before answering him. "Mary Margaret and I had an argument today. I wasn't there for her the last few weeks and now she shut me out." She sighed searching Killian's blue eyes, eyes she got lost in so easily. Looking into his eyes calmed her immediately, being with him, too.

For the first time in forever she felt safe, loved, and worth something. Now she only felt sad. She felt disappointed - disappointed in herself. She let down the one person she loved like a sister - the one person who was always there for her, no matter what.

She looked up and met Killian's eyes. "Huh?" Clearly, she missed something since he watched her with expectant eyes. A slight chuckle escaped his mouth.

"You know you are adorable when you are lost in thought, love?" Her cheeks filled with a faint shade of pink, her eyes fell on the glass of wine in front of her. "What will you do about it?"

Emma shrugged, shifting a potato around on her plate. "I don't know. I called her several times today but she declined all my calls and texts."

Emma felt miserable, she lost her appetite and put her fork on the table. "I am sorry, Killian. We finally have dinner together after we couldn't meet the past few days and all I do is complain about having trouble with my friend."

Killian took her hand in his. "Love, that's also something I want to share with you. Moments like this. You telling me how your day was, us sharing our feelings - and I am not only talking about the happy ones. Love, I am in this for the long haul. I will be by your side as long as you want me."

He looked at her sincere, Emma bit her lower lip and tried to stay calm. He was so honest with her, so sincere - she couldn't find a single lie in his words. She squeezed his hand and nodded slightly. "Okay," she answered nearly voiceless.

Killian got up and walked towards her. "Come, let's relax on the couch."

"But the dishes..."

"...can be done later, this is more important right now." He tugged on her hand slightly, pulling her up and into his arms. "I am sorry I distracted you the past few weeks", he started again while walking with her. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "It was never my intention to consume all your free time, I don't want to be the reason you feel uncomfortable or boxed in."

"No- no, Killian, I..." he took her face into one of his big hands, caressing her cheek with his palm while his thumb outlined her lips.

"Sh-sh, darling, let me finish," Killian pressed his lips on hers briefly before he continued. "I want to be a part of your life, Swan, as much as I want you to become a part of my life. How about we find a way to help her? Together?"

Emma smiled at him, the feeling of being whole again, of him understanding her and her needs returned. She nodded before they kissed again. When they parted Killian spoke. "And just for the record, you are very irresistible. So, you see, it's not all my fault."

He winked at her, his blue eyes seemed to hypnotize her, making Emma's heart skip a beat. How did this man do this? He was the most attentive man without making her feel little or even less. She pulled him down into another kiss, pouring forth everything she felt but was too afraid to confess.

* * *

"Mary Margaret, can we talk, please?" Emma's voice was low, she didn't want to attract attention, but she needed to talk to her best friend now. She was avoiding her the whole day, didn't even talk to her for returning Emma's clothes. When Emma came back from a meeting they had been lying on her desk neatly folded without any message.

Mary Margaret kept her pace, she was walking directly towards the elevators. Emma huffed in annoyance about the stubbornness of her best friend. "Mary Margaret, please."

"No! No, Emma I don't want to talk to you. Not now - not tomorrow." The words hurt Emma but the look on her friend's face broke her heart. It was a mix of anger, disappointment, sadness, and hurt. The only thing Emma could do was nod. She watched her friend disappear behind the closing elevator doors.

The moment the doors closed Milah called her into her office, it was the first time Emma was thankful for the distraction. No matter what Milah would tell her or what she would do to her - everything was better than brooding over how to make up with Mary Margaret.

Little did she know.

"Emma, please sit. I think we did not have the chance to talk to each other since we moved down here." The nice tone in Milah's voice startled Emma. There was no sign of the typical harassment or any contemptuous comment.

"Uh. Yeah, I think you are right." Emma looked around carefully. She had been in this office several times since their movement but it was the first time Emma was able to take a closer look.

It was a very modern office, there were hardly any personal items on the shelves or on the wall, only her diplomas, several books, and huge folders for files and documents.

Suddenly her eyes fell on a picture frame on one of the book shelves on the opposite wall. It was the picture Kathryn had shown them when she visited several weeks ago. But, the part with David in it was missing and instead another picture of Milah was put into the frame. It was odd but also nice seeing how much Milah cared for her friend.

"So, Emma, how about we do your performance review, shall we?"

Ugh. Emma watched Milah carefully. It was obvious that she could see that Emma had a bad day, nevertheless she insisted on having that conversation now.

"Emma, the last few months were an up and down; tell me: what do you think about the move? Did it do any good for our department or was it just a necessity?"

"Well," Emma stopped for a moment thinking about the question. She still was the one who barely had any customer contact, she was still the one who mostly did the filing. There were some advantages being on the second floor as opposed to the sixth, the offices looked even friendlier and nicer but she doubted that any of that effected the customer/company relationship.

"Okay,how do you feel at the moment? Are you fully occupied , is there room for more work and projects? Do you still like working here? Maybe that's an easier question for you."

Emma opened her mouth, she was still irritated by Milah's nice voice. "I am fine. I like working here with you and the team." It was kind of the truth, Emma had liked working at this office. She had loved the tasks she normally did, she had liked the people she worked with and she also had liked working with Milah before she got that bitchy. She had always been a nice boss until something happened, but Emma never found out what it was - to be honest she never thought about it until now. Now she really was wondering what had happen that Milah changed from the nice boss to this.

Emma looked up and saw Milah's annoyed look, so she quickly thought about the questions and tried to answer them. "I also would love to get another project. The last one was fun and I was really disappointed when the cooperation with Mr. Jones ended that soon."

"I bet you were," Milah snapped at her before she opened a file on her desk. "Do you know how much money we lost because of you?"

Emma's eyes widened. "Come again?" There she was again - all niceness gone. Milah looked up, her eyes narrowed. "You know why Mr. Jones ended the cooperation, don't you? I think I told you before we moved down here, didn't I?"

"Well yes, but it wasn't my fault, I talked to Ki- Mr. Jones at the open house and he explained everything to me and he also talked to me about it again a few weeks later and..."

"What was that? Pillow talk?" Milah searched her eyes, looking at her mad and angry.

"I..." Emma didn't know what to say, she definitely blushed, she felt caught but didn't know why exactly. It wasn't like Milah had any right in judging her relationship and nevertheless it made her very uncomfortable talking with her boss about her relationship with Killian.

"You what? Did you think you could hide this relationship from me? I think you know I have my eyes and ears everywhere."

"Milah, it was never my intention to..."

"To what? Hurt me, make me angry? You know that Killian is only using you to make me suffer? From the first moment he stepped into my office, I knew his plan. I think he never wanted to help this department, I think he always planned in getting new employees, maybe also in hurting me. Maybe he was just looking for a new fling."

"No, Killian would never..."

Milah didn't let Emma continue, she was furious now, staring at her with narrowed eyes, her hands holding the file so hard, her knuckles turned white. "Do you even know why we ended our relationship?"

Emma didn't know. She also didn't know if she wanted to know it - she was a bit afraid of hearing it. She never asked Killian and she surely wouldn't ask Milah. She only looked at her with no expression. Milah opened her mouth when someone knocked on the door.

Both women turned their heads. "Sorry to interrupt but your three o'clock appointment is here. He is waiting in the conference room."

"Thank you, Mandy. Well, Emma, it seems we must reschedule this conversation. Let's talk tomorrow." Milah closed the file and got up. She turned around, gathered some papers, and went to the door. Before she exited the room, she looked back at Emma one last time but didn't say anything. Milah stepped out, leaving the door open.

Emma stared at the open door. What happened a few minutes ago? She knew that she now had to know why Killian and Milah broke up. She remembered his words from their first meeting at the conference room, telling her that Milah did not accept their break-up. She hoped Killian would give her more answers.


	7. virtues

"So that's the big issue. That's why you two broke up?" Emma lay on her side, head placed on Killian's thigh. She drew silly patterns on his stomach while she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Aye, love. That's the reason. I told you before that Milah never cherished our relationship until it was over."

Emma nodded, enjoying Killian's fingers in her hair. She was thinking about everything, thinking about Milah's outburst, thinking about Killian's reaction after she told him about their conversation, thinking about their relationship over all.

"Why did you accept her deal?" Emma's question startled him. He lifted his head to see her better before he put an arm behind his head.

"Well, it seemed as if she needed help and…"

"Be honest with me, Killian."

He sighed, looking at his girlfriend. "I think I just wanted to see her fail, I also hoped to get new employees but it never came to that."

"Why did you choose me?"

"Emma…"

"No, tell me, I wanna know." She changed her position, now lying next to him, her head just mere inches from his. "Please tell me. I won't be mad."

"You hope you have no reason to be mad with me." Killian smiled at her, closing the gap between them and placing a kiss on her lips. "Can you remember the first time we met?"

"In the conference room? Well…"

"No, the evening before. By the elevator." Killian smiled at her and Emma blushed. She could remember. It was a nice memory.

 _Emma was deep in thought when she bumped into someone, dropping her purse and the file she was holding. She cursed silently as she picked up her things._

" _Apologies, lass. I didn't seen you." She looked up and met the most intense, blue eyes she has ever seen in her life. She grabbed the file the same moment the stranger did, their fingers brushing each other's._

 _Emma was still speechless, she took the file and got up again. "Nah, no need for apologies. It was my fault, I was a bit distracted. I am very sorry." Since she wasn't sure if the tall, handsome, dark haired man was a client or a business partner or just a coworker from another department or anyone else (more or less important), she decided to be as polite as possible._

" _Ah, maybe you can help me, Ms…"_

" _Swan," Emma completed his sentence, smiling politely._

" _Ms. Swan," he looked her up and down, impressed by what he saw. "Maybe you can help me find Milah Gold's office?"_

 _Emma's smile faltered. "Oh. I am sorry to tell you, but Milah left."_

" _Too bad. I had hoped to catch her. It can't be helped. Thank you, love. Goodbye."_

" _Goodbye," Emma stammered watching him turn and walk to the elevators. "Wait," She called after the man. "Can I deliver a message to her?"_

" _No need, lass. I'll come back tomorrow. Good evening, Ms. Swan."_

 _He stepped into the elevator, looking at her one last time, smiling. Emma couldn't move. Her eyes were locked with his until the elevator door closed._

"Emma?" Killian's voice brought her back to reality. "I came to the office to tell Milah I won't take her offer," he continued.

"What changed your mind?"

"You." His smile was huge, his piercing eyes transfixed hers, making her heart jump.

"Me? How could I make you change your mind?"

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I wanted to get to know you better and the easiest and least suspicious way was to accept the offer."

"I... well... uhm…" Emma didn't know what to say. "You could have asked me out instead."

"And missed the chance to get to know you better?" He shook his head surprised. "Would you have accepted?"

Emma chuckled. "Well, I don't think so, but only because I just broke up with my boyfriend that day."

Killian brushed some loose strands behind her ear. "I am glad we did it this way."

Emma smiled at him, too. "Will you tell me everything about the deal now? Is it true that you wanted to headhunt some people from our office for your company?"

Killian gulped. He wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth. She was still Milah's employee and he had signed a confidentiality clause. "I am sorry, I can't tell you details about the deal, but I can confirm that I wanted to head hunt and I still want _you_ at my company."

Emma's breath faltered. She lifted her head, opened her mouth and closed it again. "You... what?" Killian opened his mouth but Emma just put her fingers on his lips. "No, don't say any more. I... how dare you? The whole time you wanted me at your company? The whole time you had no intention of doing your job properly? You only wanted to get new employees at the expense of your ex-girlfriend?"

She got up, looking at Killian angrily. "That was such a cheap trick, Killian. I thought highly of you but this is below you." She turned around and walked into the living room, leaving an irritated, surprised Killian behind.

* * *

"Emma?" The door opened wider and Mary Margaret entered her office.

"Mary Margaret! Is everything alright? Do you need something?" Emma smiled at her friend, she was relieved that they were speaking again. The last weeks were terrible. Mary Margaret avoided her whenever possible and hardly spoke a word with her.

"I wanted to ask you the same. Is everything alright?"

Really? How much worse can it get? Emma wasn't there for her friend when she had a crisis, didn't even see it and Mary Margaret saw her crisis right away?! Emma looked down, her remorse grew because of her friend's actions.

"I am alright," she lied, never looking up.

"Liar. If you don't want to talk about it with me that's okay, I just thought…"

"I am so sorry, Mary Margaret. I let you down, I didn't even see that you felt miserable and now you see that _I_ am miserable right away? How? Why? I am such a bad friend." Emma sighed and pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes.

"You are not a bad friend. You were utterly happy the last few months and that was the reason you didn't pay much attention." She sighed and added quietly. "And you were right."

"What?" Emma looked at her friend surprised.

"I talked to David and," Mary Margaret closed the door walking towards Emma's desk, " we talked the whole night. I mean really talked- yelling and tears and hugging and kissing and more tears and more yelling but now we are clear and…" She blushed searching Emma's eyes. "We want to try it. He moved a few weeks ago and now he is living near my apartment. He has a new job too, and he signed the divorce papers. It will just take some time until he will be divorced but he did everything to be a single man again. And he apologized for not calling me- he wanted to sort his life out and show me that he really wants a relationship with me before he made the first step, but then we met at the park and he couldn't deny his feelings any longer."

She beamed at Emma who smiled at her broadly. "I am so happy for you, honey. That's wonderful news."

Mary Margaret still sat across her, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I know! Now spill it, what's wrong with you?"

Emma's smile vanished. She looked down again, fighting back the tears. She wanted to tell her but she was afraid of not being able to stop crying when she said the words aloud.

"Emma?!"

She looked up, the sound of Mary Margaret's voice was firm, but still compassionate.. A single tear escaped her eye before she could stop it. She sniffed and the dam burst.

"Killian and I had a fight and now he is on a business trip until Sunday. He doesn't answer my calls and... and I think I screwed up... again…"

Before Emma could go on she felt two arms around her, Mary Margaret hugged her tight. "Oh honey, I bet you did not screw up. You two just have to talk and everything will be alright again."

Emma shook her head, she wasn't sure about it - she had been so angry with Killian. He had looked so hurt when she left his apartment. He even tried to call her and she declined every single call. After receiving his message that he has to fly to Los Angeles and that he will be back Sunday, he stopped calling her. She didn't even respond.

A day later she regretted her decision but ever since that, he never answered her calls or responded to her messages. She did screw up and she hated herself for it.

"Okay, I think you need distraction. How about dinner tonight with David and me and we go out Friday night? There is a new club opening - the Mermaid - and I really want to go."

Emma wasn't sure about it, so she simply shrugged.

"Well, that wasn't a no, was it? Let's talk about it over dinner, okay?! Now, how about you get yourself together. We have a meeting with Milah in fifteen minutes and we surely can't show her that you don't feel that well, can we?"

Emma smiled at her. She was happy having her friend back. She was always full of hope and enthusiasm. "Okay," she whispered and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks Mary Margaret."

"You are welcome, sweetheart."

* * *

The meeting was boring. Emma could barely concentrate. Her thoughts drifted off to Killian and their relationship every now and then. Milah talked about their their new goals and talked about the numbers and other statistics from the last fiscal year.

When Milah stopped she looked around, suddenly nervous. "Okay, sooner or later you will find out - as good as the last year was, our department is too expensive for the company. You all know how hard these times are and I already spoke with most of you in private. There will be some changes in the next few months. Our last hope was Mr. Jones but this cooperation was aborted." She fixated on Emma as she said this, earning Emma some wayward glances and hushed comments.

Emma bravely held Milah's gaze. She tried to ignore the looks and the talking but it hurt. This was the moment she knew that she was fired. This was the moment she knew that nothing she did could stay her fate. She gulped hard, feeling small – she wanted to stand up and go, but she wasn't able to move.

She felt Mary Margaret's look, she felt all eyes on her. She wanted to say something but no words were coming out of her mouth. "The meeting is closed." Milah's voice was soft, her eyes still on Emma. "Emma, Jeff and Warren – we still need to have our performance review. Who wants to go first?"

Emma could see the two men looking at her. She rolled her eyes and got up. "I will."

"Well, fine. Meet me in my office in ten minutes." Milah didn't even look at her, she only packed her things and exited the room.

"Good luck," Warren said shaking his head while he followed their boss. Emma stared at him but didn't say anything. She took out her phone and started to write a message. Before she pressed the button to send it, she stopped herself. She slumped back into her seat and sighed. She wanted to tell Killian, but she didn't want to disturb him. He didn't respond to any of her messages before, and now she didn't want his pity. So, she deleted the message and gathered her things, walking to Milah's office slowly.

* * *

The next few days went by in a rush. The week was over before Emma realised it. Now she was standing in the line outside of "the Mermaid," the new club in their city. She normally wasn't the type for going out, but she really needed it and she wanted to spend some time with her friend. Mary Margaret looked excited. She was talking constantly, a sign that she was very nervous. A friend of hers was one of barkeepers and was able to put them on the guest list.

Mary Margaret went on and on about how exciting it was to be there with the high society of the city and how interesting it will be to see who is coming with whom and to watch them and gossip.

Emma only listened- halfheartedly. She missed Killian. She had texted him two days ago and he finally answered, telling her he had to work but he will call her as soon as he is back and that that wouldn't be before Sunday. She felt stupid, like a little girl. Of course he was busy and not avoiding her on purpose. And even if he was avoiding her, he had every right to. She was the one who accused him- was the one who started the fight.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret said. They were the next to enter. But, Mary Margaret's attention was drawn by a limousine that had stopped right in front of them, she was trying to get a look at the people exiting it.

There were a lot of paparazzi standing in front of them, blocking their view, their cameras high in the air to shoot a perfect picture. Suddenly the air was filled with loud shouts. Emma watched in amusement as her friend stood on her tip toes to get a glimpse of the celebrities.

"Ariel, over here."

"Please look in this camera."

"Ariel, over here!"

"Who is your escort?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Over here."

The shouts were getting louder and louder, Emma shook her head annoyed. She couldn't understand why these people didn't leave the celebrities alone. They were human just like everyone else – most of them didn't even do anything to get that much attention. They were the kids of some rich people, they were spoiled brats who made more negative publicity being drunk or doing drugs or dating scandalous people than anything else.

"Oh my god, it's Ariel Triton! Her dad owns that club. I can't see who she is with, but I bet it's Eric Max. He and Ariel have this on-again-off-again relationship." Mary Margaret clapped her hands excitedly.

"They wouldn't ask who her escort is when it's Eric, wouldn't they? I bet it's some rich guy who needs the attention of a nineteen-year-old girl." Emma answered annoyed, trying not to pay too much attention.

"So you know who she is. I never said anything about her age." Mary Margaret's voice was higher than usual. She smiled at Emma who rolled her eyes. Of course she knew who Ariel Triton was. After Mary Margaret told her where they would go, she did a little research, mostly to know what to wear but also out of curiosity. "Oh no, I couldn't get a look at him. But he has black hair like Eric, but I think he was older than her, I think he was at our age or a bit older."

"Maybe her father?" Emma asked while the bouncer let her through after checking their names on the list for the third time.

"Oh honey, you have no idea what her father looks like, do you? He is a tall, white haired man with a full beard. And he is sixty or something like that. Her escort wasn't that old." She shivered and shook her head vigorously.

The two women walked hand-in-hand towards the bar, searching for Mary Margaret's friend, but they had no luck. They ordered some drinks and looked for a quieter spot. Like Emma thought, they spent most of the time looking around, gossiping about celebrities, taking pictures or dancing.

After several hours, they made their way to one of the bars in the back, when suddenly someone tapped on Mary Margaret's shoulder.

"Snow!" The tall, dark haired woman with red wisps, a very short red skirt and a far too small blouse hugged her friend and smiled at Emma. "Hi, I'm Red, you must be Emma?! Snow's talked a lot about you." She pulled her into a hug, taking Emma by surprise.

"Hi," Emma said, but Red was already busy ordering drinks for them. She was on her break and was glad to spend it with them. Mostly, Mary Margaret (Emma definitely had to ask her about her nickname) and Red (was this even her real name?) talked, making Emma feel out of place. She glanced around the room. It was nearly overwhelming, there were so many people, the music was so loud it buzzed in her ears. It was the perfect place to avoid thinking about anything, to relax and just seize the moment.

"So, have you seen him around?" Red looked at Emma who blushed.

"Sorry, what? I think I was a bit distracted."

Red smiled at her. "Have you seen your boyfriend around?"

"My boyfriend?" She looked at Mary Margaret who looked at her guilty.

"Yeah, isn't Killian Jones your boyfriend?" Red also looked at Mary Margaret who only nodded.

"Well, yes, but he is on a business trip until Sunday and... Killian?!" Emma's eyes went wide. There he was, her boyfriend, an arm around Ariel Triton, smiling and laughing, deep in conversation with another couple.

Emma's stomach twisted. No. No. No. That can't be happening. She looked at Mary Margaret lost, her heart sunk and she felt nauseous.

She didn't even hear Red's words. She only turned around, looking for the exit. Of course it was in Killian's direction. She looked around again for the restrooms and the sign also showed in the same direction. No. She had to get out of here, she had to leave. This was too much for her. He had lied to her. He had told her he was out of the city until Sunday but there he was, standing next to a girl, his hand around her waist in a very protective manner.

Maybe she should confront him, but what if she disgraced herself. She wasn't even sure if she was able to confront him. She only looked at him, she wasn't able to tear her eyes away. The next moment she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head staring into Mary Margaret's eyes. "Emma, you are as white as a sheet, is everything alright?"

Emma could only shake her head, she looked back to Killian who was staring at her with wide eyes. "I have to go. Now!" Emma shouted and stormed towards the exit. She ignored all the looks, she ignored the feeling of nearly fainting. She needed air, she needed to get out of here – it was too loud, too stuffy, and too crowded.

She didn't bargain on Killian's speed (or maybe she was slower than she thought). Suddenly a big hand held her upper arm, pulling her aside. "Emma, love, are you alright?"

Emma stared at her boyfriend. She wanted to scream, wanted to hit him, wanted to say anything, or at least do something, but she only stared at him. The next moment someone bumped into her, pressing her against Killian who held her with his strong arms. "Emma talk to me, are you alright?"

She shook her head slowly but suddenly she heard Mary Margaret's voice behind her. "Killian, what are you doing here? Emma told us you are out of town until Sunday." Emma didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She wriggled out of Killian's embrace, steadying herself on a railing. Slowly she walked towards the exit. It seemed as if nobody noticed her absence. She looked over her shoulder, relieved. Mary Margaret, Red, and Killian were still talking to each other. She turned her head again and bumped into someone.

A redheaded woman looked at her questioningly. Emma apologized, she tried to walk past her but the woman stopped her. "Are you okay, Emma?"

Emma tilted her head irritated. Who was this woman and why did she know her name? "Who?" Emma slowly asked, still holding herself up at the railing.

"How about we sit down over there? Then I will tell you everything, okay? I am Ariel by the way." Ariel took her hand and pulled her to a secluded table. Two men were sitting there but when they saw her, they made room. "Come, Emma, sit." The girl turned her head and raised her arm. "Two waters, please."

Emma shook her head slightly. What was going on here? A waiter placed a bottle of water in front of her and Emma sipped it eagerly. She was feeling a little bit better but she was still confused. She looked up, meeting the girl's friendly look.

"Sorry, who did you say you are?" Emma asked slowly, trying to focus.

"I am Ariel Triton. That's my daddy's club." The redhead answered, still smiling.

"And why do you know me?" Emma couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Killian told me everything about you. When he saw you before he was a bit shocked, so I confronted him and he explained who you are. Finally, I have a face to the name." Ariel's enthusiasm startled Emma. Her head was spinning again.

"Killian talked about me? Who are you that he talks with you about me?" Emma got angry. Why did he tell this girl about their relationship? It seemed as if the girl knew a lot about her, her look said everything. Why did he tell his fling about her? She wanted answers and she wanted them now. The girl seemed very nice but Emma knew these kinds of girls. Spoiled heiresses who didn't even know how to behave. How dare Killian going out with a girl that age? Did she really know this that man at all?

Ariel took her hand, she wanted to say something when suddenly Killian's voice filled Emma's ears. "Emma! Thank god Ariel, you kept her here. Love, why did you want to leave?"

Emma stared at him, she was irritated, she felt faint again. "I..." she shook her head to steady herself. "You are in no position to ask me anything. How dare you lie to me? What... what's this?" She pointed between Ariel and him.

"Oh love, no, no, no, I think you misunderstand." He crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his. Emma tried to pull them back, but Killian didn't let go. "Ariel is my godchild. Her father asked me to escort her today and keep an eye on her."

"But you said you would be away until Sunday." Emma challenged, trying to hold back the tears and to understand everything.

"Aye. We weren't able to arrange and make a deal, so I decided to come back earlier and surprise you. Then I got this phone call and, I have to admit, I forgot to call you. But I would have tomorrow. I promise. Emma, I lo..." he stopped himself, looking at Ariel who only nodded grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Emma turned her head, looking at Ariel when Killian cleared his throat. She looked back at him and opened her mouth but Killian put his fingers on her lips, like she did about a week ago.

"Listen to me, Emma. I know we need to talk about what happened. And I know you are mad at me. I also know I should have told you the truth, but," he again looked at Ariel before he continued, "I didn't want to screw things up. I love you, Emma Swan and I never wanted to hurt you. I am sorry I didn't tell you about my intentions. I am very, very sorry."

Emma's eyes went wide, she stared at him, not able to form any words. _Love_. _He was talking about love, he loved her._

"I... I..." Emma wanted to say something, but she only closed her mouth again. Killian looked at her expectantly, his deep blue eyes meeting her jade green eyes. All the information she heard the last few minutes was too much for her. She slowly got up, standing on unsteady feet. Killian steadied her, holding her waist pulling her into a hug. "I am sorry, I... I need to go... I need to digest everything you told me, everything that happened... I..." She looked up again, meeting his eyes. She could see the hurt in his eyes, she could see the fear. Maybe fear of losing her, maybe fear of her not believing him.

Emma Swan has never been a woman of big words. She was better at running. But she didn't want to run this time, so she decided to do something. She leant forward, pressing her lips against his. It was a brief kiss but a monumental one. She broke the kiss, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"Be patient," she whispered and turned around.

She looked at Ariel who was irritated. "It was nice meeting you, Ariel. Have a good night." With these words, she slowly walked towards the exit. Mary Margaret, who watched the whole scene from afar, was hot on her heels.


	8. Killian's POV II

sorry sorry sorry - I didn't abandon this story, I just thought I posted this chapter already and after that real life was crazy and I hardly had time to write and my beta reader started college again and all together took us longer to finish these chapters

But I promise I will upload the next chapter this coming week and there will be three more chapters until this story comes to an end!

* * *

He couldn't tear his eyes from her. He could sense she was still mad at him and he knew it would be hard work to gain her trust again. But he was more than willing to do exactly that - everything to gain her trust back. This woman was worth fighting for.

He got a bit jealous when he saw how she talked with Liam in a casual way, they laughed, they smiled, and they definitely had fun.

"Oh brother - stop brooding and be a gentleman while I fetch us some drinks." Liam stared at Killian and he nodded slowly. Finally he met Emma's eyes, he couldn't stop himself. A big smile grew on his face. God, she was so beautiful. Even when she avoided him the whole evening, he felt so calm and happy around her. The moment she reciprocated the smile his knees went weak. He was thankful that he was already seated, otherwise he would have definitely tripped and embarrassed himself.

They started a light conversation which grew more and more heated. It was fun talking to her about his love for boats although she was totally clueless as to what he was saying . Every time her sparkling green eyes met his, he felt the urge to grab her hand but he didn't give in.

After a while and some drinks he saw her shiver and decided to give her his jacket. "Always a gentleman," Emma said while she gave him the brightest smile he has ever seen.

The night flew by quickly and before he knew what happened he bid her farewell.

The moment he stepped into his apartment he got rid of the contents of his jacket only to find an unknown phone in his right pocket. He inspected it and when he tried to unlock it he saw a picture of Emma and a co worker on the lock screen.

He studied her face and couldn't help but notice her perfect skin, her lack of makeup. Her skin was slightly lighter than ivory with a rose coloured tint to her cheeks. Her big green eyes were lively, warm, and sparkled with bliss when she smiled.

He traced her face with his finger tips before he sat the phone on his nightstand and crawled under his sheets, still thinking about her, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he decided to go to Emma's apartment to return her phone. After a quick shower in the morning, he went directly to Emma's apartment.

He had never been more nervous in his life. The moment she opened the door he handed her the phone and earned the prettiest, most relieved smile from this gorgeous woman.

They decided to go to a cafe for breakfast. He never expected that a few hours later they were not only holding hands but also kissing for the first time.

The universe must have decided to give them a chance at happiness. From this moment on they were inseparable.

There was no moment he didn't think about his beautiful Swan. They texted, they phoned, they met as often as possible. The weekends were theirs and they were at his or her place the whole time.

Killian also told Emma about a business trip to Montana and he bluntly asked her to join him. The business partner - John Ralston - was a very nice guy although he never separated business from private. Killian had to spend the whole week there but he only needed to meet Ralston twice at the company and also had to accept an invitation to a dinner at Ralston's home with his wife.

Surprisingly Emma did say yes. She was in a desperate need of a vacation.  
The bigger disappointment came later, when Emma told him that her vacation - their vacation - was cancelled.

"Killian? What's wrong brother?" Liam leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Emma cancelled our vacation." He ran his hand through his hair. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. He got up, walking towards his brother. "How about lunch at Hood's? I think I need a break with my elder brother."

"Fine by me." Liam patted him on his shoulder and closed the door behind him. The two Jones' brothers walked to the nearby restaurant. Killian was still thinking about Emma, the cancelled vacation, and how the next week would be without her.

"Do you think she got cold feet?" Liam's question startled him. He looked up, spoon halfway to his mouth. Abruptly, he put the spoon down again, staring at his older brother.

"You think she lied?"

"That is not what I said, I just asked if you think she got cold feet, that's all."

Killian looked at Liam angrily. "No I don't think so. Emma said Milah cancelled the trip and I believe her. I have no reason for not believing her."

"Yes you are right, brother." Liam watched Killian while he was finishing his soup. "Let's talk about something else."

"Aye. What about the Arendelle coup, any success?"

Liam nearly choked. He raised an eyebrow, not saying anything at all.

"Oh come on brother, you were so exciting about the whole deal, not only because of the company, but also because of the this beautiful, blonde secretary."

"CEO," Liam corrected his brother, biting his tongue the next moment. How could he be that stupid.

"So the little missy is the CEO of this bloody company?! Wow and I thought _my_ love life was complicated."

"I am not in love with Elsa. We are just friends and I am also not sure of that. We only met a couple of times."

Killian tilted his head. He watched his brother closely. "But you like her. I can see it written all over your face."

They got their main dishes. Killian was distracted by his steak. Liam eyed _him_ closely. "What will you do about the vacation now?"

"I don't think there is anything I can do. I have to go to Montana alone, be there for a week, spend time with Ralston and his wife Maddie, and I will come back with the deal in my pocket."

"His wife's name is Mandy but apart from that you will do fine. Nobody can resist your charm." Liam raised his glass and looked at Killian over the rim before he had a sip. His brother definitely had changed – only Liam didn't know if it was for the better.

The rest of their lunch break they fell into easy conversation. Both brothers avoiding specific topics. They parted after lunch, Killian eager to meet with Emma, Liam back on his way to the office, brooding over Killian's words.

* * *

Killian smiled broadly when he saw Emma waiting for him in front of the airport. When she spotted him she waved shyly, not to attract any attention. His luggage forgotten, he scooped her up into his arms, whirling her around. The giggle that escaped her mouth sounded like heaven to him. He kissed her briefly before he put her back on her feet only to cradle her head and pull her back into a heated kiss.

"I've missed you." He said while pressing his forehead to hers. "I've missed you so much." Emma nodded, pressing her body against his, searching for his lips again for another kiss.

"Me too, Killian." They stayed like this for a moment longer before Killian broke their hug and took her hand. His luggage in one hand, his love's hand in his other, they walked to her car to drive to her apartment.

Killian watched his girlfriend sleep, stroking her revealed skin. She was so soft, so warm, so perfect. He loved every inch of her. He traced her curves making her stir in her sleep. He traced the scarred flesh over her left breast, on her upper arm before he eventually put his hand on her covered stomach.

He was thinking of Emma and how fast he fell for her. She was special, precious, a gift he would never take for granted. He leant closer, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I love you." He would never admit it out loud, afraid of scaring her away, afraid of losing her.

He closed his eyes, shifting a bit when he suddenly felt her body pressing into his. "I love you too." Emma was still asleep, her breath even, her eyes closed. Killian on the other hand was suddenly fully awake. His eyes wide open, his breath quicker than usual. A big smile appearing on his face. Whether intended or not, she had said the three words which made him utterly happy. He kissed her again and closed his eyes. This time falling into a peaceful, long sleep.

* * *

Killian's heart skipped a beat. He watched his girlfriend standing in the middle of the office, no one paying attention to her. She was holding a baby wrapped up in a blue blanket. She looked lost and she looked uncomfortable. Without a second thought he went to her, taking the baby and burden from her.

She seemed much more relaxed, maybe even relieved. He needed to find the time to talk about kids with her. He didn't want some now, it was way too early to think about kids. But he needed to know if she wanted some or not. He pushed the thought away, smiling at her. It did good seeing her. He was only here to meet Milah, but meeting Emma was a welcome bonus. He wished Liam wasn't that stubborn and had accepted to come here to get the bloody signature - they only needed a single one from Milah. If Liam had been the one to come here it would have only taken a minute – with Killian here and Kathryn, he would be lucky to be back at the office in an hour. Handling Milah was one thing, handling Milah and her best friend was another thing entirely. He inhaled sharply, looked at Emma one last time, and entered Milah's office with Frederick in his arms, willing to bring the boy back to his mom who was still chatting with her best friend.

"Killian!" Milah jumped when she saw him, Kathryn only looked up at him. Milah furrowed her brow when she realized he held Kathryn's son. "Don't tell me your new girlfriend asked for help and you're acting as her knight in shining armour. Isn't she even able to handle a baby for five minutes?"

Killian narrowed his eyes. He tried to stay calm, he tried to not yell at his ex-girlfriend because there was a little lad in his hands. He took a deep breath, looking at Frederick – who calmed him instantly – before he spoke.

"First of all my relationship with Emma is none of your business. Second I am here because you forgot to sign the resignation for our deal." He pulled a folded contract from his back pocket, tossing it on Milah's desk. Milah huffed in annoyance taking the document, straightening it and reading it briefly.

"Well, you didn't deny it, Killian. Are you and Emma a thing?" Kathryn's voice was full of surprise. It seemed as if Milah hadn't mentioned this before. She got up and took her son, who stirred in his sleep. "Thanks, by the way. I really needed a minute alone."

Killian raised an eyebrow, surprised by Kathryn's niceness. He looked at her closely. She seemed older, exhausted, and tired. Being a mother didn't do her any good. He just nodded and turned his attention back to Milah. "This is ridiculous. I surely won't pay for cancelling the deal. And I definitely won't pay _that_ amount."

Killian rolled his eyes. " _You_ decided to break the deal – _you_ decided to not accept my help any longer. It's not my fault you didn't read the general terms and conditions of the contract."

"Get out of my office and take your girlfriend with you. She can take the rest of the day off, I am not interested in seeing her happy face the whole day long," Milah spat out as she signed the contract.

"Thank you, Milah," he said and took the contract. He turned to Kathryn and Frederick and stroked the little lad's cheek. "Bye little one. Bye Kathryn."

With these words he left the office, searched for Emma and left the building ten minutes later arm in arm with his love.

* * *

 **Sorry, love – I'm stuck in this meeting. I won't make it for lunch. Don't be mad. I will make up for it.**

 **My brother needs me – something didn't work out like he wished. Can I call you later? Text me before you go to bed so at least I can say good night. I miss you, my love.**

 **I am so sorry. I am the worst boyfriend on Earth. How about dinner tomorrow night? I will cook.**

The last days were devastating – Killian and Emma hardly saw each other, only texted or called. Killian was very busy. There was something about a deal in Florida, but he hadn't told Emma anything concrete.

When she accepted his offer to cook for her he was sure they would have a perfect evening and night. But, he was growing more irritated about her distance and her lack of interest.

"Love, are you okay? You seem a bit off." He needed to know, he hated seeing her that sad. When she started to tell him everything about her fight with her best friend and how less time she had for her the last weeks, he felt guilty.

Killian never wanted to be the kind of boyfriend who engaged his girlfriend too much so she had no time for her friends or hobbies. He had to admit that Emma never complained these last few weeks, but little did he know.

They still were in phase one of their relationship – so many things were unspoken, so many things hadn't been shared with each other.

There was still the big Florida deal hanging over them and their relationship. He was too much coward to tell her but he knew he needed to talk to her about it – about his future – their future.

His thoughts came back to their actual conversation. He could see her distress and he needed to ease her pain. The only thing he could think of was to find a way to bring David and Mary Margaret together. But his mind was blank. He hoped that Emma and he could find an idea together.

Their couch conversation led to more enjoyable activities. And those activities, in turn, lead to a change in venue and they soon found themselves lying on his bed, their feet tangled up, their faces mere inches from each other.

"I cannot believe David hid something that huge from her. He is married, he has a son, even when he thinks it isn't his – he cheated on his wife. Mary Margaret is shattered, her whole world fell apart."

"I know, sweetling. I cannot understand either." He stroked her bare stomach, kissed her cheek and laid his head back on the pillow.

"I am glad we don't have any secrets. You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

"Aye, love, as you me. You can ask me anything – I would never deny an answer."

Emma shifted and snuggled closer. "I know, Killian, I know. Let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Aye." He kissed her hair and placed his arm on her waist. Long after she had fallen asleep he thought about her words. He knew he had to tell her – he had to tell her soon. But now they had to find a way to make up with Mary Margaret and David.

* * *

It was a great evening until Emma started to ask questions. Only days before they told each other to be honest with each other, to answer honestly and that secrets were no good in their relationship.

Now she wanted to know everything about his breakup with Milah. There were so many versions, so many different reasons – all made up by Milah to make him look bad. But there was only one truth and this truth was so insignificant, so stupid, that it seemed like a lie.

Milah always wanted more, wanted to be part of the High society, wanted to go to gala dinners, to charity events, she wanted to be seen and she wanted to make a name for herself. Killian, on the other hand, was happy with quiet moments with her alone. After a hard week of work, he longed for a quiet dinner, a couch, Netflix, and a bed. But Milah always made plans for barbecues, dinner appointments with important people.

Killian hated it – he felt used, he felt dragged into things he didn't want . The last big fight between the two of them had ended with their break-up. Milah had told him that she wanted to have another weekend on a boat with seven other important people from the city, including the mayor, and Killian told her that he already had booked a cabin in the woods. He was tired of their fights – he was tired of having to remind her about their vacation plans and he was tired of her change in plans for stupid reasons.

Who cared if the mayor was there, or that the man who owned half of the waterfront was present? He didn't care – he was only happy that his business flourished, that he and his brother made themselves a name in the city and over the whole country. Their business was always important but it was never the most important thing for either of them.

Milah was the most important thing for him – his relationship with her, his love for her. He was willing to fight for what they had but during their last argument he stopped fighting. They had drifted too far apart – they were too far gone to have a real relationship. Their ideas were too different, and so he ended the relationship.

Of course he was the bad guy in each of Milah's stories. She was always the victim, the poor woman who did not see the end coming so soon.

After their break-up there was no love left – he was so angry with her, he was so disappointed in her. She had betrayed him, had tried to talk him down in front of so many important people just to glorify herself. It was disgusting.

"So that's the big issue. That's why you two broke up?" Emma laid on her side, her head placed on Killian's thigh. She drew silly patterns on his stomach while he stroked her hair.

"Aye, love. That's the reason. I told you before that Milah never cherished our relationship until it was over."

"Why did you accept her deal?" Emma's question startled him. He lifted his head to see her better before he put an arm behind his head. Why did he accept Milah's offer? It was an easy question and it was easy to answer but he knew Emma would misunderstand his intentions.

If he said something wrong now, she would run. He wasn't sure if she understood. He wasn't sure if she saw the big picture. Would she stop listening after he told her the reason? He wanted to explain everything but he feared she would not listen. His stubborn Swan.

She wanted honesty, so he answered honestly. "I think I just wanted to see her fail, I also hoped to get new employees, but it never came to that."

So, now she knew, now she could judge him and tell him how awful that was. He knew himself that it was wrong but he only accepted her deal because of Emma. She was the reason, no old feud, no headhunting or anything else. If he hadn't met her that evening by the elevators, he never would have accepted the deal.

He was surprised that Emma accepted his answer and his explanation that he wanted to get to know her better, that this was the reason he wanted to work with her. Everything had turned out so great, yes, maybe he should have done things differently. But, he couldn't change it now.

The next question irritated him the most. Why was she so eager to know everything? What had Milah planted in her beautiful head that caused her to ask all these questions? Should he tell her about the deal? Should he tell her that Milah needs to close her department by the end of the year? Milah was a good business woman, the problem was that some things got out of hand.

She had hired too many people with the same abilities, she wasn't focused on the end goal, she only lived in the here and now. It had been great at the beginning, catching new customers was important, but keeping them longer than three years was the key to success. Now customers ran away, aware that they were only numbers in her department. Ugly Christmas cards and ridiculous discounts for her best customers were no reason to stay. Now she needed people who were not only salesmen but also had the feeling to give the customers what they wanted, to make them feel like part of a family, to strengthen their loyalty.

But these people were rare. Killian saw three maybe four in the whole department and he wanted them all – including Emma.

"I am sorry but I can't tell you details about the deal. But I can say, yes, I wanted to head hunt and I still want **you** at my company." The words were out before he could think about them again.

The look on her face and the abrupt movement told him everything. It was a mistake telling her. It was a mistake to lay his cards on the table.

"That was such a cheap trick, Killian. I thought highly of you but that's beneath you." Her words rang in his ears. She was right – it was a cheap trick, he wasn't proud of himself, but it was Milah's fault. She made the wrong decisions. She was the one who ruined the department. Yes, he should have helped her but there was nothing he could do about it.

God, he was such an idiot. He had accepted a job he was never able to do properly. He had put his goals over Milah's. Emma was right. It was beneath him. He was blinded by her beauty and her mystery. If she went to Milah now, he was screwed.

He wasn't sure if he could trust her, but he had to. She could destroy him and his business. Liam would never forgive him. What had he done? He got up, looking for Emma but she was gone. Not only had he screwed up his job and gambled with his business but he may have also lost his girlfriend.

He tried so hard to reach her. He left several messages, called like a thousand times. He knew he was overreacting and that she needed some space but he was afraid. Afraid of losing her, afraid she might tell Milah about his behaviour – about losing everything. He should trust her but he felt numb. He had no idea who he could trust or if he could trust her. He wanted to, he wanted to tell her everything, apologize, make it up to her, but she declined every single try.

The next day he got the information that he had to fly to Los Angeles to meet with Oliver Trition. Triton wasn't only a business partner, he also was the father of Killian's godchild. Ariel was such a sweet girl. She turned nineteen last month, was eager to learn and madly in love with Eric Max, who "wasn't worth the girl." According to her father of course. Killian, on the other hand, liked Eric. He was nice, polite, and his intentions were pure. He loved Ariel genuinely. Ariel was easy to manipulate, especially by her father, but Eric was honest.

Ariel had no mother, so she always tried to be a good girl, always tried to impress her father and behave. Eric was the only thing she wanted to fight for but she also was too frightened to do so.

Negotiations with Oliver ended badly. They both drank too much and delved too deeply into conversations and agreed too readily to things Killian didn't really want to have or do. This time it was the latter. Triton asked him to escort his daughter to the grand opening of "the Mermaid" a club he bought for his little girl for her birthday.

The grand opening was delayed because there had been problems with some licenses and outdated plumbing. Killian couldn't resist making a joke about having a flood at "the Mermaids" during the Grand Opening.

Now he was sitting with Ariel in a limo, she was staring furiously on her phone display.

"He isn't coming, I assume?" Killian glanced at Ariel who narrowed her eyes.

"He has to work tonight – couldn't get the night off." She huffed in annoyance, flopping back into the cushions of the car.

"Don't be mad at him, I know him, he would never lie to you. If he says he has to work, he has to work."

"I know, it isn't like I don't trust him, it's just that I was looking forward to seeing him tonight. I bought new underwear and..."

"Why girl, too much information. I surely don't want to know anything about your sex life. You are still my little girl. My sweet, little, innocent, five-year-old girl who loved to swim and sail with me."

"Oh uncle Killy, I am still your little girl. But I'm not that innocent anymore and maybe not that little."

"Oi, little love. Never ever call me Killy again. If you call me that again, I will have to talk to your father about..." he waved his hand up and down her body, showing her what he meant.

"You are mean."

"And you, my little love, know that I just want the best for you."

He looked out of the window. The lights flew by quickly. He longed to call Emma, to tell her that he was back but that he had to watch his godchild tonight. It wouldn't be a lie, only a matter of interpretation.

"Will you see Emma tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Killian turned his head, looking at Ariel.

"Will you meet Emma tomorrow or will you still brood over your fight with her?"

"I had no fight with her and – how do you know about it?"

"My dad isn't the best secret keeper and he is very loud when he is drunk. I heard the whole conversation you and he had yesterday evening."

"Oh" Killian looked at the floor and back up. "To be honest, I don't know. I hope she will meet me tomorrow and we can talk – but I am not sure she wants to see me again."

"Oh. Okay, can I give you some advice?" Killian laughed slightly but eventually he nodded and looked at Ariel expectantly.

"Be honest with her, don't buy her expensive gifts or spoil her rotten just to make up to her. You are a great guy, Killian and I know so many women who gave anything to be with you."

Killian smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Maybe you can introduce me to one of them when Emma dumps me tomorrow."

"Oh come on, silly head. She won't dump you. Now, please promise me not to brood the whole evening. Enjoy the night out with your godchild and please, no drama, aye?"

"Aye, little love." He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead again. When they left the limousine, he tightened his grip and shoved her inside. He hated to be out in the public. He was no star and neither was Ariel but they were treated as such.

The evening was fun, until he saw _her_. When their eyes connected he knew he was screwed, he knew he had made a mistake by not telling her that he was back. He had never seen this look on her face. He saw disbelief and hurt before Emma tried to get away. He knew - if he didn't stop her now, he'll lose her forever.

When he finally caught her, he was shocked. Emma was paler than a sheet, her eyes wide in shock. She seemed irritated and lost. He wanted to hold her, explain himself. He wanted to go outside and talk to her but before he could say something else, Mary Margret got his attention.

"Killian, what are you doing here? Emma told us you are out of town until Sunday." He scratched behind his ear.

"Aye that was the plan, but the negotiations went badly and..."

"...and now you are back, dating Ariel Triton?" The tone of Mary Margaret's voice was harsh and angry.

"What? No! Ariel is my godchild. Did you really think so low of me? Ariel is half my age, I could never date someone that young. Besides, I am with Emma, I would never cheat on her."

Mary Margaret blushed, looking at Ruby guiltily. "Well, then, you should go find her. She thinks that she screwed up – she thinks she lost you the moment she started the fight. She wasn't herself the last week. No matter what I tried, Emma was absent-minded."

"Oh." Killian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked around scanning the crowded room for Emma.

"Go, find her – make her whole again." Mary Margaret told him, smiling. When Ruby leaned closer and whispered something into her ear, Mary Margaret blushed. "I... oh my god, Ruby! No, I didn't mean it like that, I..." she turned to Killian and shooed him away. "Go! Find her!"

Killian nodded and hurried towards the exit. He passed several people, but Emma wasn't there. He closed his eyes, he sighed and opened his eyes again finally meeting Ariel's. She nodded towards a person across from her. Relieved, Killian hurried to them.

"Emma! Thank god Ariel, you kept her here. Love, why did you want to leave?" He had to ask, no matter what Mary Margaret already told him, he needed to hear it from Emma herself. The desire to hold her was nearly overwhelming, but he resisted. He looked at Ariel who watched Emma sadly. He could see that Ariel understood her, that she knew what Emma was going through.

"You are in no position to ask me anything. How dare you lie to me? What... what's this?" She pointed between Ariel and him.

Oh my god, she really thought the same as Mary Margaret. He felt angry and sad at the confusion. He didn't understand why Emma didn't trust him, why she thought that he could do something like that. Hadn't he shown her what kind of man he was?

"Oh love, no, no, no, I think you misunderstand." He crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his. He knew he had to show Emma how he felt – he hadn't planned to tell her tonight or in the middle of a fight or in a location like this, but he had to tell her. Emma tried to pull away, but Killian didn't let go. "Ariel is my godchild. Her father asked me to escort her today and keep an eye on her."

Emma shook her head, she seemed not to understand. She seemed disorientated and irritated. "But you said you would be away until Sunday." Emma said weakly. Killian could see that she was holding back tears. His heart broke. He never wanted to make her feel like that.

"Aye. We weren't able to arrange a deal, so I decided to come back earlier and surprise you. Then I got this phone call and, I have to admit, I forgot to call. But I would have tomorrow. I promise. Emma, I lo..." he stopped himself, looking at Ariel who only nodded grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Killian cleared his throat. Now or never, he must tell her. She must know how he felt. Emma looked at him again and opened her mouth but Killian put his fingers on her lips, like she did about a week ago.

"Listen to me, Emma. I know we need to talk about what happened. And I know you are mad at me. I also know I should have told you the truth, but," he again looked at Ariel before he continued, "I didn't want to screw things up. I love you, Emma Swan and I never wanted to hurt you. I am sorry I didn't tell you about my intentions. I am very, very sorry."

She didn't answer right away, to be honest she didn't answer at all. Now Killian wanted to run, he wanted to scream and hide and never come back again. He lost her, the moment he told her he loved her, he lost her. He swallowed thickly, a huge lump building in his throat. Why did he have to tell her? Why couldn't he wait? It was too early, she was too hurt from their earlier argument.

Suddenly, she kissed him, taking him completely by surprise. She was unsteady on her feet. He couldn't smell or taste any alcohol, so her uncertain state was caused by him and her assumption that he was with someone else. Before he was able to form a decent thought, she broke the kiss.

"Be patient," she whispered and turned around.

He watched her leave, watched her walk outside. He wanted to run after her, wanted to tell her that he didn't want to be patient, that he needed everything from her, that he needed the guarantee that she wouldn't run from their relationship, that she actually needed time.

But the only thing he did was sit down. Ariel placed a tumblr in front of him. He looked up, then downed most of the amber liquid.

"She will call you, I think she was just overwhelmed. The look in her eyes gave her away. She loves you too."

"Oh, little love, I hope you are right. I don't want to lose her."

Ariel came to him and hugged him tight. "You won't Killian. Now, drink up and dance with me."


	9. for whatever we lose (like a you or a me

" _I am so sorry I haven't called earlier, I just... Hey Killian, how are you? I just wanted to say hi and..."_ Emma looked into her mirror, near to screaming. So many times she wanted to call him, to stop by his office, to see him, but she was too much a coward. Instead, she kept silent, she tried to busy herself and clear her mind.

She knew she had to make some decisions - some life-altering decisions. She took a deep breath and studied her image in the mirror a bit longer before she made a final decision. She had to see him – she had to see him now.

She walked over to the front door when, suddenly, her phone beeped. With a huge smile she answered. Two of a kind, she thought, but was bitterly disappointed when not Killian but Liam was on the other line. He asked her to come over and Emma accepted, still hoping to meet her boyfriend, too.

"Emma! Thank you for meeting me today. I know it's on short notice but I really need to talk to you." Liam Jones looked at Emma with a big smile. However, Emma noticed a hint of seriousness in his eyes.

"No problem at all." She smiled at him, taking a deep breath. "Is Killian around? I really need to talk to him, too."

"Oi. Well no, he is not. He is in Florida until tomorrow."

Emma lifted an eyebrow, a habit she acquired from Killian over the last few months. "Oh. Okay, spill it, what's up, Liam?"

"I... you... okay..." He sighed, sitting down and leaning back in his chair, nodding at the chair in front of the desk. "Have a seat, Emma."

She looked at him uncertain but did as he asked. When he didn't go on, she furrowed her brows. "Liam?"

"Apologies, love." He leant forward, placing his elbows on the armrests. Emma winced, her eyes widened when she realised for the first time how similar the brothers were. Not in appearance, but in their body language and their behaviour. Liam looked at her irritated. "Emma are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. Go on. What's on your mind?"

"Well, Emma. As you know – or at least I think you know – relating to your relationship with my little brother, the company is looking for new employees."

 _Younger brother._ Emma rolled her eyes. "And now you want to know if I am interested in a position?"

"No! That would be... odd. No, I wanted to speak about Killian's plans."

"His plans?"

"Yes. Emma, do you know _**why**_ we are looking for employees?" Emma shook her head, she thought they just needed some new ones, but never thought about an actual reason behind it.

"Well, we want to expand." Emma nodded interested although she still didn't have a clue why he was talking about that with her.

"Okay but I still don't see my part in that picture. And why did you say " _Killian's plans_ "? Aren't these your plans too?"

Liam looked into Emma's eyes, she could see the inner struggle, could sense the tension which suddenly laid between them. "Killian wants to go to Florida."

Emma's eyes widened. She stared at Liam shocked, not able to form a proper thought in her head. "What? When? Why?" Emma stuttered, near to tears. Suddenly the whole room was spinning, she looked at Liam with tears in her eyes. "I know we had a fight but... he is leaving? Honestly? It wasn't that big deal, was it? Liam!"

"Oh Emma, no! I didn't know you two had a fight, I... bloody hell." He got up and walked around his desk, crouching in front of her, taking her shaking hands in his. "Emma, I am sorry. I thought you knew about his plan. This is not a new plan, love, Killian has been planning this since last year."

"But... I don't understand... he never mentioned a word..." She didn't understand anything at all. What was Liam telling her? Was Killian looking for another job? They only had a little fight and he was going to flee the state? But, Emma could remember him talking and daydreaming about Florida, about being able to go sailing whenever he wanted to, about being free, about the sunshine, and about his own little place. _And hurricanes_ she added quickly.

"Emma, I am sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I really thought he already talked with you about it. Please forgive me, love. Please forget the whole conversation. If my little brother finds out I talked about it with you he..."

"Talked about what?" Killian entered the room, eying the two of them suspiciously. Liam was still kneeling in front of her, her hands in his.

"Killian!" Liam looked at him shocked before he realised he was still holding Emma's hands. He hastily let go before he cleared his throat and raised. "Killian, lit- ah, younger brother, what are you doing here? I was expecting you back tomorrow."

"The better question, _older brother_ , is, what are _**you**_ doing here with my girlfriend and why does she look like she has seen a ghost?" He went to her but didn't touch her. Emma looked at him, her eyes were clouded. As irritated and angry as she was, she only wanted to flee into his arms. She slowly got up never breaking eye contact with him. She made a step forward, concentrating on his body language and his reaction.

He didn't react at all. A bit disappointed, she stilled mere inches in front of him, her eyes searching his once more, silently asking for permission to disrupt his personal space. Without a warning he pulled her into a hug.

"Swan." Emma relaxed instantly. "Gods, I've missed you."

Emma nodded against his chest. She inhaled deeply, melting into his embrace. "I've missed you too." Killian separated them and took her face in his hands only to pull her into a passionate kiss.

Emma threw her arms around his neck giving in completely. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Liam clearing his throat again.

"Oi brother, bad form to interrupt. Although now you can explain what _**I**_ interrupted before." He pulled Emma closer. She buried her face in his chest. She didn't want him to know what they were talking about. She was afraid he would be mad at her again. After not talking to each other the last two weeks, she really wanted to enjoy being with him again. She was afraid of his reaction and she was afraid of the upcoming conversation.

"Well, Emma and I were talking about your plans, Killian." Liam finally admitted. Emma could hear the insecurity in his voice. She could sense the tension.

"My plans? You mean... oh god." Killian tried to push Emma back to look at her, but she didn't let go, clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

"Yes, you know that some decisions have to be made. These last weeks you were always distracted, I was not able to talk to you about Florida. But Killian, we are running out of time. We need to make decisions. We need to talk about it. Damnit, you bought a bloody hotel complex, a house and property."

Now Emma lifted her head, her jaw dropped, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she couldn't believe he hadn't told her anything about it. He had told her that he loved her but how can she trust in his words – trust him at all after finding out about this huge issue?

"Emma, please, don't go. I was going to talk about it with you, but with the fight and all I didn't find the right time to tell you. I didn't want to make everything worse. I am really sorry you found out from my brother." He turned his attention to Liam. "And you, how dare you? Of _course_ I didn't make a decision yet. Everything has changed. Now I have something, or better, someone to stay for. I am not sure if I want to leave anymore, I am not sure if it's the right thing to do and as long as Emma didn't know about it I surely didn't want to make any decisions."

Emma looked at Liam who watched his brother intently. "You would throw everything overboard for her? Killian, do you love her?"

"Bloody hell, Liam, she is right here with us. She can hear you but if you want to know, yes. Yes, I love this woman. I love Emma Swan. I love her so much that I am willing to cancel all my plans and stay here. Even with you, you wanker."

Liam clapped a hand over his mouth. "Killian I had no idea, I thought that this was... never mind. I should have noticed." He sat down behind his desk and looked at the still joined couple. "Well, then I will let you two go and talk about Florida. As I said before, decisions have to be made, Killian."

Emma felt like she was in a trance. Her whole world was crashing down on her, she didn't understand and she was irritated by Liam's behaviour. How was it possible to change from tough business man to concerned friend to big brother and back to tough businessman within minutes? She looked from one brother to the other.

"Yeah, I think we should go and have a talk. Not only about Florida." Her voice was small but determined. Killian nodded at Liam and took Emma's hand.

"How about lunch at Hood's? I am starving and I already made a reservation for me and my brother who I clearly won't invite now."

Emma squeezed his hand and off they were. Emma missed the angry look Killian gave his brother before he was out the door.

* * *

"Emma I am so sorry I never mentioned anything about Florida. I think I was scared, I think I was - an idiot."

"Oh Killian," Emma looked at him and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. Yes she had been shocked, hurt, and angry – but now she was looking at him and she didn't feel any of these emotions anymore. She could see his anxiety at the thought of losing her a few minutes ago – the anger when he looked at Liam holding her hands, although it was a completely innocent and brotherly gesture – not more.

She never wanted to hurt him and she knew it also was never his intention. The last few weeks were horrible – not hearing him, not seeing him, not feeling him. Their hug in Liam's office was their first in such a long time. It had felt so good – she never wanted to miss it again.

She wanted to tell him so much, so many things happened at work – she didn't even know where to start but she could tell by his look that "Florida" was the most important thing to talk about at the moment.

She squeezed his hand, assuring him that she was there to listen, to talk and not to judge or be angry with him. She wanted to find answers – she needed to know about his plans, about what was going on.

They gave the waiter their drink orders before Emma cleared her throat. "Okay, how about you start at the beginning and fill me in on your plans about Florida?" It was an offer to play by his rules, to let him lead, to show him that she didn't want to pressure him by nailing him down and interrogating him – although there were so many questions burning in her head.

"Well, love – the idea of leaving and starting a new life appeared to be the best after breaking up with Milah – you know the circumstances. I didn't want to see her everywhere - at every event with the upper management and important clients. It was devastating. I just wanted to leave, to never see her again. I knew it wasn't possible to do it right away, not with all my obligations – the company, Liam, my clients. So I started to look around, I needed to know what I wanted to do and where I wanted to do it."

He looked at Emma, who listened attentive, still holding his hand the whole time. The waiter came with their drinks, asking if they already decided. Killian tilted his head and smirked at Emma, she raised an eyebrow, irritated but only nodded slightly. She was startled that sometimes they didn't even have to talk anymore – she never was a person who trusted people that easily, she always thought she was a hard nut to crack, that nobody was able to read her, but Killian showed her the truth. She trusted him with her life – that was the biggest reason she had been so hurt when she found him at the night club with Ariel. Her whole world had crashed down on her. But, she was happy that was over and they could concentrate on the here and now. Even with "Florida" looming over their heads.

Killian had ordered for both of them. Something she usually disliked but, here again – it was Killian, it was okay, more than okay, it was a nice feeling to have someone around who knew her so well, sometimes even better than she did herself.

"Emma?" Killian looked at her directly, she wasn't sure if she had missed something or if he was only looking for her attention. She blushed slightly, a shade of pink colouring her cheeks. "You look adorable when you blush." These words deepened the shade on her cheeks but her smile never faltered. "May I continue?"

She nodded, suddenly she wished they weren't in such a public place. She wished they were in her apartment, cuddling on the couch or lying in bed, holding each other and talking there. But she agreed to doing it here – she agreed to listening and that was what she tried to do now.

He went on. He was looking all over the country, and after months of searching, he knew more and more what he really wanted. It was for sure, that there must be water nearby. He wanted to sail whenever he could – he wanted to fulfil his childhood dream of buying a boat, a catamaran, a ship. There had been many offers, many opportunities but nothing really fit. One offer had been promising, but the deal fell through before Killian was able to tell Liam.

He nearly gave up until last year. He stayed at this hotel complex (he now owned a third of it) and got into conversation with the son of the owner. The owner himself had great plans, but was too old to realise them. The son was more interested in aesthetics than in anything else. Killian was sure that the hotel wouldn't last long under his lead.

He came back the next few months, had several negotiations with them until an idea was born. They wanted to create something new, not just a hotel complex, not just a spa. They wanted to create a new concept of vacation. They wanted to build a resort and Killian was more than interested in having a sailing school – being able to teach or do trips with tourists, stay out on the water for a few days in addition to their traditional vacation at the hotel.

The best was that the owner not only owned the hotel complex itself, he also owned a huge area around the hotel and a property at the waterfront. Something more secluded but also with a connection to the rest of the resort.

"And he offered me this property, not only to use but also to own. And owning a property in Florida – in Key West - is something you can hardly deny, especially when you love the ocean." Killian laid down his fork, smiling at Emma. After he drank some of his wine, he took a deep breath. "Now, I am not so sure anymore. I didn't have much holding me back, now I have you and I want to be honest, Emma. The last weeks were horrible. I never thought I could get attached to someone so fast and so completely again. I think I've never felt like that before – not with Milah or anyone else."

Emma nodded, she needed to process everything she heard – she downed the rest of her wine and looked into Killian's eyes. There was a single question she needed to know.

"Do you want to move to Florida?"

"I- I- I don't know, love. Not without you. But I would never force you to leave this city, your friends, your job – your life."

Emma sighed, she looked at her empty plate, not sure what to say – not sure what to do. She wasn't that attached to her life here. Yes, she would miss Mary Margaret, but she had David now. Her job wasn't the best and she surely won't miss Milah. She had no other family and a change of scenery seemed very appealing.

But was she ready to move to another state with a man she hardly knew? She never was a person to make these kind of decisions that easily. It took her over a year to accept Walsh's offer to move to in and before that happened he ended their relationship because of her "commitment issues."

"When do you have to make a decision?"

"I told you I want to be honest, so I will be honest. I should have made my decision about a month ago. But I couldn't. It just wasn't right, I-"

"Oh, Killian." Now Emma couldn't stop herself. She moved her seat next to Killian's. She didn't want to be separated anymore. She pulled him closer, their lips connected briefly, before she pressed her forehead against his. "You should have talked to me earlier."

"I know, my love, I know." He looked at her with fear in his eyes. "What shall we do about it?"

Emma sighed again. "I don't know. Can you give me a day to process everything? I really need to think about it and -"

"Of course, Emma. Does that mean there is a chance of actually doing this – together?"

 _Maybe_. "Yes." Her own word shocked her, but just for a moment. Before she was able to think about it, Killian pressed his lips on hers, pulling her into his arms, not giving a damn about the people around him.


	10. it's always ourselves we find in the sea

I have to apologise to all of you - I know I promised to update soon but real life came crashing down and so it took longer than expected the last part (Killian's POV), which is already at my beta reader, will take some time too, but I decided I can't let you wait any longer

thanks to spacewhales for your beta reading

this part, as well as the whole story, is dedicated to hookedonapirate and I really hope she enjoys this one too (love you, honey!)

* * *

Emma sat in her office. She lifted her cup of coffee while she read an email which made her smile. It always made her smile, no matter when he wrote or what exactly he wrote.

It was just an easy going friendship – although it wasn't really a friendship, it was more of an extended business relationship. Graham was great.

The moment she wanted to take another sip she read something which made her nearly spill the coffee over her keyboard. Sometimes she wondered if she should be more shocked by his words, but that was just him – he always said what he thought. Or, in this case, wrote it. She shook her head smiling when suddenly her phone rang.

"Emma Swan speaking – how can I help you?" She chirped into the phone.

"Why, someone's in a good mood. How are you, love?"

"Killian!" Emma slammed her laptop shut and turned a bit in her chair. "Thanks, I am fine. How is the weather in Florida?"

"Well, to be honest, it's raining but hopefully the rain will stop soon. The construction on the house and the school is underway, we are making much progress."

"That's – that's great. Will you come back soon to visit?"

"No, they need me here, I had hoped you could come down for a few days? I really miss you."

Emma sighed, it was impossible to leave at the moment. So many people were called out sick, Milah was coming back from a conference tomorrow and Emma was sure she wouldn't let her go with such short notice.

"I'm sorry, Killian, I don't think that's possible. But you know I come in two and a half weeks."

There was a long pause and a big sigh on the other end of the line. Emma didn't know what to say. Having a long-distance relationship was so nerve-wracking and exhausting. She had never thought it would be. She had never thought she would be in one. But, she knew that this relationship was worth the trouble. At least she hoped so.

"Okay." There was another pause. "Liam will visit next week. He and Ariel want to make sure I made the right decision. And I know that she wants to set him up with someone."

While Killian went on with his report there was a quiet knock on Emma's door which opened a minute later. A smile appeared on her face when she saw the visitor. She winked at him and waved him in, tucking her phone between ear and shoulder. Slowly, she turned towards her desk again and opened her laptop. "Sorry," she murmured and pointed at the phone.

"No problem, take your time. I am a bit early. Mary Margaret told me you already have a coffee, but I brought bear claws." He raised a bag and placed it on Emma's desk. She opened the brown bag and inhaled the sweet scent of the pastry. She quickly opened her drawer and pulled out two napkins. After that she took the bear claws out of the bag and put each one on a napkin. When she took a bite she moaned unintentionally.

"Love?" Killian's voice in her ear and the smug grin of her visitor made her blush. She put down the pastry placing her hand on her mouth.

"Sorry," she said to no one in particular.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Killian was irritated, she cringed but still held eye contact with her visitor.

"Yes, sorry, Graham brought some bear claws and they are divine." Graham chuckled and took a bite of his own. His eyes went wide and he also moaned in delight. Emma suppressed a smile and tried to concentrate on the phone call.

"Graham? The bloke who's been flirting with you the last few months?"

"Killian, he – never mind. I need to hang up now, we will talk later, yeah? I'll call you."

Killian sighed, he didn't say anything else about Graham. The last few weeks they fought enough-about him and other things-and he knew better than to start again.

"Alright, Swan. I love you."

"I know." Emma ended the call and laid the phone on her desk. "Sorry for the call. Now I am all yours."

Graham leaned back and smiled at her. They discussed a few things before he left half an hour later. Emma escorted him to the elevators. When the doors closed and she turned she still had a huge grin plastered on her face. Mary Margaret watched her amused.  
"I assume the bear claws and the appointment were a success?"

Emma shrugged. "The usual I would say. You know Graham. I like having him around – he is a nice guy and he is fun."

"And good looking and single."

"What? Mary Margaret, I am in a relationship!"

The brunette inspected her friend. "You know he is flirting with you, don't you?"

Emma shook her head. "I told Killian and now I'll tell you – that's just how he is. He isn't flirting with me. And while we are on the subject: how is it going with David?"

Mary Margaret smiled at Emma. "Great. We want to take a long weekend and rent a lodge in the mountains. David knows a spot where we are secluded and showed me some pictures. It's so romantic."

Emma smiled at her friend – she was really happy for her. She listened to her for a while when she suddenly received an email. She opened it and laughed out loud. She looked up and saw irritation on her friend's face. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, sorry, I got an email."

"Killian?" Mary Margaret stepped closer still smiling. She had told Emma how proud and happy she was for her and Killian.

"Uhm, no – Graham." The smile on Mary Margaret's face vanished, but Emma didn't see that. She was already on her way back to her office, typing something on her phone. 

* * *

"Well, thank you all for coming to this meeting. I know it was on short notice but that's often the case with urgent agendas. First of all, welcome back, Kathryn – I am sure some have already noticed her name listed on the front door.

Second I have to tell you that I had to fire two good people because we had to pay a contractual penalty and you all know we don't have financial resources for such things these days. Greg and Warren won't be back and we have to split their open cases between all of you. Last but not least, we managed to get a bunch of new clients thanks to Clara and Lily and I hope I don't have to tell you that we cannot afford to lose any more clients the near future."

Everyone was looking at Milah, Mary Margaret and Emma exchanged surprised looks when she told them that she had to fire two people and Emma was not one of them. Of course she would not mention Emma being involved in acquiring customers. There were a few more questions before Milah dismissed her employees again.

Milah was the first to leave the conference room. Emma and Mary Margaret exchanged irritated looks but none of them said anything about it.

"David and I will meet for lunch in half an hour, do you want to join us?"

Emma shifted in her seat, obviously thinking about it but then she shook her head. "Thanks for the invitation but Graham already asked me out for lunch. He wants to change something in his contract and he is only free during lunch time, so we'll connect eating and business."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened. "Emma, do you really think that's a good idea? I mean-"

Emma huffed in annoyance. "Don't. It's just a business lunch and I know I'm repeating myself but he is just a friend and he isn't interested in me the way you and Killian think."

"So he knows about him?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, he knows about him. You know he and I are in a relationship and we share the events of our days. Even in this weird long-distance relationship we talk to each other every day. Sometimes more than once." She was annoyed and not in the mood to explain herself. Emma got up and left the conference room. Why could nobody understand that Graham was just a friend?

Emma was kind of disappointed when Mary Margaret didn't show up in her office. She was even more disappointed when she passed her office and saw that it was already empty. Normally, her friend always let her know when she leaves the office. Emma rolled her eyes and texted Graham that she was on her way.

She was starving and she was looking forward to the meeting. When she passed a shop window with nautical themed decoration she decided to stop by for a moment. She smiled widely while walking through the corridors. She has never seen this shop before but she knew she needed to show it to Killian. There were so many perfect objects for the boat school and the house itself that she completely lost track of time. Only a message from Graham - telling her that he is still stuck in traffic -brought her back to the here and now.

The shop owner was a very nice old men who gave her a catalogue and told her that they also had an online shop. Before Emma left the shop her eyes fell on a canvas which showed a large blue anchor and the quote "home is wherever we drop our anchor". Emma decided to buy it and the shop owner offered to send it to Florida directly. Emma's heart fluttered when she left the shop and went to the restaurant.

She already imagined how Killian would react to this present. She always wanted to show him that she supported him- his dreams and his ideas - one hundred percent. Sometimes it was harder than other times, especially when they weren't able to jump on a plane to visit the one another right away. She missed him, she missed his blue eyes, his embrace, his laughter, and his innuendos. But most of all, she missed his ability to ease her nerves, to calm her in an instant by simply being with her.

Suddenly the urgent need to hear his voice overwhelmed her. She called him but there was no answer. Disappointed, she texted him a quick message saying "I love and miss you – hope everything is fine? Love Emma"

She entered the restaurant where she was to meet Graham and silenced her phone. It was a business meeting after all. Graham already awaited her, waving at her discreetly. With a huge smile she hugged him briefly and sat down on the only available seat next to him.

They ordered and fell into light conversation until their food finally arrived. They ate in silence, but Graham's eyes were constantly on hers. Two times their fingers brushed against each other's when they reached at the salt. Emma just laughed and offered it to him but he always refused politely.

Before they ordered desert Emma finally spoke about the contract.

"Well, to be honest, Emma. I just wanted to have lunch with you. My contracts are perfect the way they are – in fact I already told some friends about your excellent support service. Now everyone wants to come to you, but I told them that you are already taken."

Emma raised a brow, not really understanding what he wanted to tell her. "I'm sorry, I think I missed something. What?"

Suddenly Graham reached over and took her hand gently. Emma's heart stopped for a moment. What the hell was he doing? "Emma, I enjoyed the last few weeks with you – very much. I think you and I converged pretty well and I really hope that we can continue this and that it might lead to something more than just a fake business lunch in the middle of the day."

Emma shook her head slightly. Suddenly she felt like she was in the wrong movie. She withdrew her hand slowly, opening her mouth to say something but Graham was quicker. He took her hand again, caressing her knuckles with his thumb. Before she could tell him to stop he leant in and pressed his lips against hers. All alarm bells went off in Emma's head. She pulled back and stood up hastily.

Oh my god they were right – Mary Margaret and Killian were right. "Sorry, I need to go. I- that's- I'm in a relationship. I thought we were friends, I-" She shook her head, shocked.

"Emma!" She hastily grabbed her things and rushed out of the restaurant. She didn't even think about paying. What was he thinking? She was normally so great at reading people but she hadn't seen that one coming. As quickly as possible she walked back to her office. She ignored Milah and Mary Margaret's concerned look.

She closed the door of her office and dialled Killian's number again. She needed to hear him, she needed to speak to him. When she only reached the mailbox again she sat down frustrated and started on some overdue paperwork. She needed to distract herself, she needed to do something – she didn't want to think about what happened and she didn't want to deal with it right now. The only thing she really wanted was a person over 1,600 miles away.

* * *

The next few days were horrible. A storm had hit Florida, Killian had called her briefly to inform her that he was alright but that he had to drive two hours to find a working phone. He also told her that he would call her as soon as possible, that he loved her and that he missed her too.

It was devastating. Knowing that Killian was down there alone and working his hands off to build his future – their future – alone made her feel guilty. They had talked about it, that it was good that she still had the job, that she liked her job and didn't want to give it up. That the only reason she wanted to quit was Milah and now the distance between them.

Killian had assured her that he wanted her with him in Florida but that he also knew that she needed some time to move there.

Sometimes Emma didn't really understand how he could be real.

She also didn't understand what kind of spell she was under, falling for him so quickly – even if she never admitted it before, she was always drawn to him. From the first moment she met him she was mesmerized by him. What she knew for sure was that he was the man of her dreams, that he was the one she wanted to grow old with. Even more, she was shocked at why she couldn't just quit and move to Florida. What was holding her back?

"Emma, I need to talk to you." Milah's voice was harsh and angry. She only cracked the door open to let her know she needed to talk to her. When Emma looked at the door, Milah was already walking back to her office. Frustrated, Emma followed her. When Milah closed the door behind her, Emma got a queasy feeling. She swallowed thickly before she sat down in one of Milah's uncomfortable chairs.

"We lost some clients today," Milah started unceremoniously, "does the name Graham Humbert tell you anything?"

Emma's eyes widened. Her mouth opened but the next moment she closed it again, not able to form a proper thought, not able to say anything at all.

"Well, he and his friends transferred all their businesses to "Rodgers and Fines" - do you have any explanations for this?"

"I-" Emma started to speak but Milah continued without waiting for an answer.

"I am very disappointed in you. I think I made myself clear the other day – we cannot afford to lose clients. Especially not clients that are this important. He told me you were very unprofessional."

"I- No, Milah, he was the one who acted unprofessional. He pretended to go on a business lunch with me but instead of talking business he kissed me and-"

"So after your endless flirtation he finally made a move and you backed out? You ogled at him the last few weeks and now you chickened out?" Milah shook her head in annoyance.

"I never flirted with him and I definitely didn't ogle at him. He is just a friend and I thought he knew I am in a happy relationship."

"So you pretended to be available only to acquire customers and to con him into getting more and more contracts? I thought higher of you, Emma."

"I never did anything you are accusing me of. My relationship with Graham was solely professional. I am sorry if he misinterpreted something and saw more behind it, but that's not my fault."

"Well it is your fault that he and his friends left us. Period. And speaking of things being your fault-the penalty we had to pay Killian's company is something you and you alone are responsible for. Normally I would have dismissed you, but because of Warren's and Greg's bad performance the last half year I had to choose them."

"Milah, I-" Suddenly Milah got up and walked towards her door. "You and I Emma, we have a problem with each other and this problem won't solve itself until you quit or I find a convincing reason to fire you."

She opened the door and waited until Emma left the office. Emma was trembling. Why was Milah toying with her like that? She had a dozen reasons to fire her – at least according to her and she never did it, she always found new excused which made Emma angry.

She stomped into her office, slamming the door shut. She needed to decide what to do next. She knew she needed to make some decisions for herself. So, after half an hour brooding about whether to stay or go home, she decided to leave the office for today.  
She only wanted to go home, take a bath and crawl into bed, hoping to hear from Killian.

* * *

Two days later Emma stood at the airport holding Mary Margaret who sobbed into her hair.

"I will miss you, Mary Margaret." Emma said quietly and hugged her friend tight. She hated tearful goodbyes. She wished she hadn't told Mary Margaret, but now she had to deal with the consequences. And to be honest, she was happy and relieved that her best friend was the one who took her to the airport.

"I will miss you too, Emma. We will come and visit as soon as possible, I promise. And you have to promise to call every day and send pictures of the construction site."

"Okay," Emma's voice was near a whisper. She tightened the hug when she heard another call for her flight over the speakers. "I think this is my cue. I need to go."

"I know," Mary Margaret said but didn't move.

"Come here, honey, or Emma will miss her flight." David took Mary Margaret's hand and pulled her into his arms. Emma thanked him silently and smiled at him.

"Take care of her, okay?" David opened his right arm and Emma stepped into his embrace. It was just a quick hug before she finally turned around and walked towards her gate.

"Take care yourself, Emma. Good bye." David called after her, Mary Margaret buried her face in his chest.

Emma nodded but didn't look back again. She hurried towards her gate not letting her feelings overwhelm and stop her. She was doing the right thing. When she finally stepped on board and found her seat, she sat down and looked out of the window.

She would miss this city. She would miss Mary Margaret and David and maybe she would miss Milah and her constant duelling but she was looking forward to a future with Killian. At least she hoped that there will be a future after what she has to tell him.

She closed her eyes, trying to find some sleep before she had to face him.  
She hadn't told Killian about her surprise visit. Liam left this morning so she and Killian would be on their own.

She didn't find any sleep, too many thoughts rushing through her brain. The drive from Miami airport to the hotel complex was long and eventless. Although there was an airport much closer to the hotel complex she chose Miami as her destination. Killian had told her that Liam had to wait over four hours until his plane finally got permission to start. It seemed that not all runways were available because of the storm. The heat was a welcome change to the unsteady weather back home.

Home - it wasn't home anymore, this was home. After thinking everything through she was finally with Killian again.

The moment she got out of the taxi, a wave of fear hit her.

What if he was angry with her? She should have discussed everything with him instead of flying here and present him with an ultimatum.

She took another deep breath and entered the complex. The people around already knew her and told her where Killian was. Her luggage was brought up to Killian's room. Because of the construction, he wasn't able to live in the house yet, so Mr. West offered him a room at the hotel.

She stepped out into the sunlight. There were only a few guests lying around the pool. It was pre-season after all. Finally, she saw her boyfriend talking to a group of men on the other side of the pool next to the bar.

She slowly went towards him. He spotted her sooner than she expected. Irritation written all over his face, he dismissed the men and walked to her.

"Emma! What are you doing here, love?" He saw that he said something wrong, the smile on her face disappeared and she was fiddling with her fingers. "Not that I'm complaining, darling - I am just surprised. I wasn't expecting you for another week."

Emma looked down, she was nervous and her stomach twisted. She had to tell him the truth. She had to tell him why she was here instead of back home like they decided together.

"Killian, I quit."

His eyes went wide. "You quit? I thought you were happy with your job - except for having Milah as your boss. How did she take the news?"

"To be honest, she wasn't very happy about it - it seems she didn't like the idea of losing me so she offered me a raise and a better position."

Killian's eyebrows shot up. "But you still quit? I thought-" Suddenly he saw something in her eyes. "What is it Swan? What have you done?"

"Yeah, well - I kind of have a new job."

Now Killian was curious - he nodded at two lounge seats and Emma sat down. He looked at her expectantly - Emma just stared back.

"So, you have a new job? Back home or-"

Emma looked down, she wasn't sure how to tell him, he might be angry - he might end their relationship. She remembered how hurt she was when he didn't tell her anything about Florida - his plans about the hotel and the move and everything. She took a deep breath, looking up at him - into his suddenly too-blue eyes.

"Killian, I am going to be a mom."


	11. Killian's POV III

so that's the end - Killian's POV of the last chapters and as an addition Milah's ending

Thank you all for your comments and PMs and responses - it was amazing writing this fiction for my dearest hookedonapirate - she inspires me so much, in every story I ever wrote and am writing she is involved in. She is my personal cheerleader, a friend who always has an open ear for me and who is there for me - no matter what. Check her out, here and/or on TUMBLR - she is an amazing author and person :)

Thank you space0whales for beta reading my story, always giving me advice and teaching me things I haven't known before ;) - you are great!

* * *

Thank you all for reading and never say never for an epilogue ;)

Although Florida had been his dream for a long time now, it was torture to be here these days. He tried hard to listen and to be present, but his thoughts always drifted off to a certain blonde he missed so much and he would do everything to see again soon.

"Killian, don't get me wrong," Mr. West said and looked at him like a father looked at a son a second before giving him **the** advice of his life, "but you don't seem to be as enthusiastic as the last time you were here. Is something bothering you? Have your plans changed? You know, as much as it will hurt losing you as a partner, there is still time to back out."

Killian was amazed by the warm comment from the elder man. He didn't find any lie in his words, only pure and honest sympathy. He decided to be honest with him as well. "Apologies, Mr. West, you are right, I am absent-minded. You know, I met this woman a while ago and I never thought I would fall for her so quickly and so completely, and now-" he sighed and the elder man put his hand on his shoulder.

"And I guess, you didn't tell her about moving to Florida, am I right?" Killian nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please, believe me, I want to move and I want to expand the hotel and build the surfing school and my new home here, but I need to talk to her first. There are only two options, I come here heartbroken or I come here with the most beautiful and perfect woman I've ever met." The thought of her warmed his heart instantly and a big smile appeared on his face.

"You know what, Captain, you go back to her and talk to her and then you come back here and we finish our work. I have no intentions of wasting my time with a lovesick man who isn't able to concentrate for a whole minute," he shoved him playfully and Killian nodded.

"Aye, you might be right. I will clear the waters and come back as soon as possible. Thank you for your understanding, Mr. West."

"It's Curtis, son. And trust an old man, have faith in love and you will never fail. The way your eyes light up whenever you are talking to her on the phone or receive one of her text messages, it gives you away. This woman loves you and as long as you are honest with her, you will be able to keep her."

Killian felt a sharp pain in his heart. Honesty. Didn't Emma break contact because he hadn't been honest with her? For not trusting her and telling her the whole truth? And as much as he looked forward seeing her again, he feared their meeting. He knew he had to tell her about Florida and he feared that this tiny little detail will break their relationship apart.

"Thank you, Curtis," he took out his phone and checked on the next flights back home, finding one available in two hours, enough time for packing, checking in and driving to the airport. He said good bye to Mr. West and hurried towards his apartment to gather his belongings.

The big smile on his partner's face along with his mumbling about "these young people today" was something Killian didn't even see in his rush.

Killian didn't want to call Liam, he decided to check in on him and go on lunch with him before stopping by Emma's work and surprise her. He knew that every Friday she only had to work until two, so it was the perfect opportunity to pick her up and spend the afternoon with her.

He hadn't seen her for weeks now, hadn't spoken to her, but Curtis's words encouraged him to be bold and fight for what he wanted. And he wanted Emma Swan, with all his heart.

The drive from the airport to his office was short and, besides his inner conflict about how to tell Emma the news, not eventful in the slightest.

He was surprised to see Emma's yellow VW bug in the visitor parking lot. He took a deep breath and went inside, looking for his girlfriend and his brother. The moment he stepped into his brother's office, his heart caught in his throat because of the sight in front of him.

Emma was sitting in a chair, pale as a sheet, Liam kneeling in front of her, both of her hands in his. He was talking to her in a low voice. But Killian had heard something - something about him. And, spurred on by the sight in front of him, he had to know what they were talking about.

"Talked about what?" He tried not to look as hurt and betrayed as he felt. He tried to make a blank face, ignoring Emma completely and focusing on his elder brother.

"Killian!" Liam looked shocked before he realised he was still holding Emma's hands. He hastily let go before he cleared his throat and stood up. "Killian, lit- ah, younger brother, what are you doing here? I was expecting you back tomorrow."

"The better question, _older brother_ , is, what are _**you**_ doing here with **my** girlfriend and why does she look like she has seen a ghost?" Killian stepped closer, still ignoring Emma, only focusing on Liam. When he saw Emma get up out of the corner of his eye, he turned a bit and connected eyes with her. He still neglected her, their eyes the only connection between them.

He needed answers first, he longed for them, but when Emma suddenly stepped forward, all his intention crumbled immediately. He waited a moment longer before he finally pulled her flush to his body, relishing her closeness, her warmth, her scent, which clouded his senses. "Swan, gods, I've missed you." He held her close, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of having her back in his arms. The moment she said that she also missed him, his heart started to pound so loud in his chest, he was sure it might burst out any minute.

He kissed her passionately, pouring all his emotions into this one kiss, she responded in turn.

They forgot everything around them and when Liam interrupted, Killian only thought about how to get rid of his older brother without calling attention. He broke the kiss but not the hug, not willing to let go of her that quickly.

"Oi brother, bad form to interrupt. Although now you can explain what _**I**_ interrupted before." He felt Emma stiffen the moment his words left his mouth, and pulled her instinctively closer. Killian hadn't seen the upcoming conversation coming, otherwise he would have left with Emma immediately.

How dare his brother question his love for Emma? How dare Liam tell her everything about his plans and what he had already bought and done the last few months? He already saw her fleeing, saw her breaking contact and also breaking up with him because of the betrayal, because of the fact that it wasn't him telling her but his stupid brother.

He couldn't express how mad he was at the moment. This kind of behavior from Liam is _exactly_ why Killian's decision to leave was so easy. He always had to be bossy one, the elder one, the responsible one – but it was his life and his decision and his girlfriend he so shamelessly talked about although she was standing right in front of them – matter of factly.

His blood boiled, he was going to throw a punch in his brother's face, when Emma's calm but a bit unsteady voice interrupted him. "Yeah, I think we should go and have a talk. Not only about Florida." These words soothed him immediately and he decided that Liam wasn't worth it. This all was about him and Emma, not him and Liam. He and his brother had this discussion about a year ago and as much as it hurt him leaving his brother – his only family left – he needed to get away, step out of his brother's line.

"How about lunch at Hood's? I am starving and I already made a reservation for me and my brother who I clearly won't invite now." He shot him an angry look and left with didn't see that Liam got up and poured himself a full glass of rum – something he never did, especially not during work hours.

He never felt that nervous in his life ever before. Sitting next to Emma, waiting for her decision, talking about his dreams, which suddenly didn't even feel like his anymore, made his whole body vibrate in anticipation.

He knew that every decision was overdue, but he never found the right moment to talk to her. He saw her love for him shining in her deep green eyes, he saw honesty and understanding but he also saw a mixture of disappointment and sadness. She seemed to be as conflicted as he was and, as crazy this sounded, he construed this as a good sign.

He looked at her with fear in his eyes. "What shall we do about it?"

Emma sighed again. "I don't know. Can you give me a day to process everything? I really need to think about it and -"

"Of course, Emma. Does that mean there is a chance of actually doing this – together?"

"Yes." He pulled her into him, kissing her senseless. Her answer lifted a weight off his heart he hadn't known was there. He held her close, mumbling his affection to her over and over again until their desserts arrived. They quickly ate up, paid, and went to Emma's work to collect the things she left behind before coming to Liam's and Killian's office.

The next few days they talked a lot and enjoyed their time together. They knew decisions had to be made and decisions they did make. They were going to Florida, okay, Killian was going to Florida – at first, clearing everything, building their home and the Surfing School before Emma would join him.

Killian had asked her to join him right away but there were too many things holding Emma back. First of all, she didn't want to rush things, she was afraid of getting bored if she didn't have a proper job down there and she was afraid of getting in Killian's way.

They would to meet every second weekend when she would fly to him or he would fly to her. Emma promised to help him pack his things and sell his apartment during his absence, so he was able to concentrate on the two building sites.

It wasn't easy for both of them, but they knew that this would only last a few months, half a year at the longest. And, after this period, they would finally be able to start a new life – together – in Florida.

Killian sat in his office studying some plans when Curtis knocked on his door. The elder partner was always a welcome guest, especially as he was the one Killian made all the plans with and because he found a real friend in him.

"How is Emma? Will she come back soon?" He put a bottle of rum on the desk along with two glasses and smiled at Killian. He, on the other hand, leaned back in his chair, raised and eyebrow while his gaze wandered towards the clock on his wall.

"It's quarter past nine, don't you think it is a bit early for a drink?" Killian asked, although he knew the answer right away. Curtis was kind of a pirate himself – he had been a naval officer, but after a bad injury he settled down and built up the whole empire Killian now owned one third of.

"You know that drinking rum before ten a.m. makes you a pirate-"

"-not an alcoholic. I know," Killian chuckled and uncorked the bottle, pouring each of them a glass. He raised his glass, clinked with Curtis and downed his rum in one go. "Emma only left a few days ago, so she won't be back for about a month. This time I won't be able to visit her, so Facetime and Skype will have to do."

"Oh, this modern way of communication is something wonderful, isn't it? Back in war I only was able to phone my loved ones, talk to them briefly and hoping the connection holds long enough to tell them how much I love them. " Mr. West poured them another glass, downing his own quickly and refilling it again before handing the other to Killian.

Killian thought about his words and had to admit that he was right. Modern technology simplified being apart. He and Emma talked nearly daily, often they used FaceTime or Skype. Sometimes their talks got a little too heated, a new way for Killian to explore their love for each other.

Curtis and Killian chatted for a while and discussed his plans for the house and also the Surfing School before they were interrupted by Curtis's son, Jeremy, the actual owner of the hotel complex.

"There is a storm coming next week. Not a hurricane, it is too early for that kind of storm, but they say we have to be aware of it."

"Bollocks." Curtis got up and grabbed the bottle of rum before he left Killian's office.

Jeremy looked at Killian who stared at the now empty doorway irritated. "Just be warned. My old man knows a lot and you know he isn't trusting the weather forecast, but please, be prepared. We have enough food and water here, just buy some flashlights and batteries and mobile power banks for your phone. Sometimes the electricity system breaks down for a few days and it's always then that your phone is dead."

Killian nodded at the young man who was about to leave his office. Killian still had time to call Emma.

"Thanks Jeremy, I will be prepared."

He wasn't prepared at all. If this storm was harmless, what kind of damage would a real hurricane cause? The electricity system broke down and they were cut off for several days and the roads were submerged. Killian worked day and night to save as much from the construction sites as possible. Because of the storm, they fell behind schedule and Killian started to doubt his decision in staying here for the rest of his life.

He desperately tried to reach Emma, he hadn't heard from her for a few days now, not after a very uncomfortable conversation early in the morning while Graham, a client of Emma's, was in the same room with her.

He had a very bad feeling about this man, whenever Emma talked about him, her eyes started to shine bright and a smile pulled on the edges of her lips. He and Emma had a big fight on the last day of one of his last visits, he never wanted to bring the man up, but Emma did and after that Killian needed to tell her that he didn't like him.

And of course, she was angry with him. She didn't understand why nobody liked Graham and why everyone thought he was hitting on her. Killian **knew** , he was hitting on her and the only big question was why Emma allowed it and gave in to it? She couldn't be that naïve, could she?

He never mentioned Graham again and Emma stopped talking about the Irish police officer until their last conversation. He felt left out and he felt as if Emma tried to fob him off. He was brooding about her behaviour and when he finally decided to call her again, it was impossible because of the storm.

Now he was driving to Miami to gather some things Jeremy and Curtis asked him to buy. He was trying, too, to get his phone to work.

Four hours later he was back at the hotel, his truck full with supplies and a big smile plastered on his face. Emma and he had talked for about half an hour, it was so good hearing her voice. After he told her that he was alright, he could hear her voice soften.

He knew it wasn't easy for her, being apart from the man she loved. They had discussed this whole situation over and over again, but she wasn't ready to let go. He hoped she would be soon and that the storm and its consequences were no reason for her to question her decision in joining him like he did a few days ago.

Killian needed to distract himself, he needed to do something and physical work was what he longed for. He helped wherever he could and he completely lost track of time.

Suddenly, though, Liam was standing in front of him, he was irritated and confused. Killian had completely forgotten about his visit.

"Oh, brother, apologies. You see, much is going on right now - I totally forgot about your visit and- Where is Ariel?" He looked around but didn't see the red-head.

"I am sorry, but she didn't come. She changed plans after hearing about the storm. She may be laying in the sun in Barbados or somewhere else with Eric I think." He looked at Killian smiling. "I think our little love isn't that little anymore."

"You are damn right about that, Liam. How about we walk to the main house for late lunch?"

"Sounds perfect to me. Then you can fill me in where I can help." Liam looked around the beach which was covered with debris - shattered glass and pieces of wood. He took a deep breath, arching a brow. "So this shall be your home some day?"

Killian's mood shifted instantly. He hated the tone of Liam's voice and shook his head to keep himself at bay. "Aye. You will see, in half a year a wonderful house will be standing right here."

"Oh brother, as much as I want to believe you, I just can't see it right now," Liam looked over the beach again before his eyes met Killian's. The very same moment his voice changed into something more soothing and his features showed something more apologetic. "Apologies, Killian, maybe I am still looking for a reason to stop you going to Florida - a reason to not lose you."

Killian was shocked by Liam's confession. He couldn't remember a time when Liam was that honest with him. "Alright, now we don't only need lunch, we also need something to drink." He led his brother to the main house where they chatted about the whole situation for the first time honestly and without holding back.

Killian understood Liam better. He understood how hard it was for the elder Jones to see how his younger brother had found everything he had hoped for. A wonderful woman, a place to live, and a home to build. On one hand, Killian was shocked thinking about Liam envying him, but on the other hand it was a relief to finally know.

Liam stayed a few days, helping Killian wherever he could but then he was called back home, an urgent problem only he or Killian could solve. So Liam left again, earlier than agreed – but Killian understood, as much as it hurt letting his family go (again) and staying behind (alone).

Killian threw himself into work again, he tried to push on with the construction sites, tried to make new plans and create new ideas. Work had to be done, with or without dealing with the aftermath of the storm.

There were still some guests staying with them and Killian had decided to take them out on a boat. A special gift from the house – the guests were mainly regular customers, people who had visited the resort for years now and so Killian wanted to give them something they could enjoy to forget about the last few days.

The moment they reached the open sea, he calmed instantly. This was why he wanted to spend the rest of his life down here. The quietness, the freedom, the happy faces of his guests. He felt proud answering questions of a retired naval officer (a long term friend of Curtis) and also a bit flustered overhearing some women calling him very attractive and a wonderful addition to the team.

This was a perfect afternoon, he only wished Emma was here, so he could talk with her about his day. He missed her so much and he wasn't sure he was able to wait another week for a reunion.

When they docked again, the weather was still warm, so some men in the group invited him to join them for a drink at the pool bar. He gladly accepted, not knowing what else he should do. He happily looked forward to some company.

He was laughing at a joke one of the men told when he suddenly saw _her_. At first he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating but after Jonathan, the bartender, confirmed that Emma was walking towards him, he excused himself and started walking towards her.

"Emma! What are you doing here, love?" He smiled at her but the next moment he realized that he must have said something wrong, the smile on her face disappeared and she was fiddling with her fingers. "Not that I'm complaining, darling - I am just surprised. I wasn't expecting you for another week."

He wanted to pull her into a hug, show her how happy and relieved he was having her here, but instead he only watched her, waiting for an explanation.

"Killian, I quit."

Killian had to gather all his strength to pull himself together. _She quit? That hadn't been part of their plan. What happened? Was she alright?_ A thousand thoughts rushed through his brain, he needed answers and he needed them now. "You quit? I thought you were happy with your job - except for having Milah as your boss. How did she take the news?" _Why on Earth did he ask how Milah took the news? He only wanted to know why she was here, how she was and what the bloody hell happened that she didn't call and instead come here directly?_ He listened to Emma's explanation, he heard the twitch in her voice when she looked down. He had never seen his Swan so small, so vulnerable and also afraid? - _Why would she be afraid? What happened? What had she done? He needed to know._ "What is it Swan? What have you done?"

"Yeah, well - I kind of have a new job." Now Killian was surprised. That definitely wasn't part of their plan. _Oh my god, did she come to break up with him? After all, she didn't call. She looked so reserved but she also looked so happy. So what if she really wanted to break up with him, tell him she found someone else? What if she wanted Graham?_ Killian quickly shook his head, not allowing himself to think about something like that.

They sat now, too far away from any prying eyes and ears. He knew he was watched but in this very moment he ignored all of them. He only concentrated on the woman in front of him. "So, you have a new job? Back home or-"

Killian clenched his jaw in anticipation. He was so nervous right now, he watched her closely. Watched her shift in the seat, looking down at the table, searching for something that wasn't there and finally meeting his eyes again. Her eyes shown bright but were also full of regret and fear. _He knew it – she was going to end their relationship and there was nothing he could do about._

"Killian, I am going to be a mom."

He heard the words, he understood the words but nevertheless he could only stare at her. His mouth opened and closed again, shock written all over his face. He watched her and when he saw the first tear escaping her eye, he was up in an instant, pulling her up and spinning her around.

"Are you serious? We are going to-?"

Emma started to smile, a big sob which transformed into laughter escaped her mouth. "Yes, we are going to be parents, we are having a baby, Killian."

He had never been happier than in this very moment. He kissed her soundly, unaware of the whistles from his newfound friends at the bar. He only had eyes and ears for his beautiful Swan who was carrying his child. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "Does that mean you are going to stay?"

Emma only laughed again and pressed her lips against his. "Aye."

 **THE END**


	12. addition I: Milah

"No! You can't quit. I need you here - you are my ally - I cannot do that without you. Why- why are you leaving?"

"Milah, it's over! You lost the battle once for all. Can't you see? Killian is happy. He moved on - he chose Emma. They are happy together. They will move to Florida together."

"No, that's impossible - he can't just run away. He has to see that- , I mean-" Milah felt defeated, she slumped back into her seat, placed her head on her folded arms. "Everything is breaking apart, Kathryn. I lost the love of my life, I lost two of my best employees, I will lose this whole department and my job and now I lose you too?!"

"James and I are going back to Jersey."

"James? David's worthless brother?"

Kathryn shifted in her seat, unable to look at her best friend. "Yes. He is Frederick's father after all - he is the reason David left me and he is the man I love."

Milah looked irritated. "You just give up on David? You cannot let him go that easily - he broke your heart, he hurt you." Milah was confused, they had talked about the absurdity of the whole situation a few weeks ago.

Now she looked into Kathryn's angry eyes. She could see that Kathryn was offended and annoyed. "As much as I hurt him - Milah, I don't want revenge. I have a little son - I want love, I want peace and I want a future - a happy life. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Milah got up and shook her head. She couldn't understand why Kathryn gave up, why one of her best friends left her - betrayed her.

"I gotta go, James is waiting at home. We have to finish packing. Will we see you before we leave?" Kathryn's voice was soft and hopeful.

Milah shook her head, she couldn't turn around - she didn't want Kathryn to see the tears in her eyes.

Disappointed, Kathryn walked towards the door. "Okay. If you change your mind, we will leave at eight. I will miss you, Milah, and I have to tell you again that you also need to move on - that you need to forgive Killian. I know he hurt you but you hurt him too - there are always two involved in a break up. You are my best friend and I don't like to see you this miserable. I love you, Milah."

Kathryn left a few moments later - Milah still stood at the other side of the room, tears streaming down her face now. Her whole life was breaking apart and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

After Kathryn was gone she returned to her desk and tried to get some work done. Warren and Greg's resignations (yes she lied about firing them) hurt, Bill's request for transfer hurt too. Slowly but surely, her whole department was leaving. This was great for the company because now their ultimate goal was fulfilled without Milah doing anything at all.

She was able to keep her job because her employees quit one by one on their own.

She knew the rest would follow the next day and if not they were easily transferred into other departments in the company.

Years of hard work broke apart - Milah still couldn't believe it. She was disappointed in herself. She had always seen herself as a strong, independent business woman but now she doubted her skills.

Break

The rest of the day was quiet - Milah checked the financial status, she tried to figure out where to go from here and what to do exactly.

Milah was standing behind her desk, clearing it and preparing to go home, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The words left her mouth before she was able to think about it - she looked at the person who entered the office a minute later and rolled her eyes. "Emma. What can I do for you?"

"I quit. I will no longer let you treat me like garbage. I will no longer allow you to harass me - to manipulate my life."

"I-" Milah was dumbstruck, she stared at Emma shocked but wasn't able to finish her sentence because Emma went on.

"You don't need to say anything at all, I will pack my things, consume the rest of my vacation time and leave right away."

Milah got angry - how was this even possible? Emma was the last person she thought would quit and now she was standing in her office in one of her typical annoying outfits (Milah loved to criticise) and told her she wants to go?

"Fine by me." Milah answered coldly although she could scream inwardly. "What are your plans for the future - besides living off my rich ex boyfriend's money?"

Emma huffed in annoyance - Milah smiled. If she wanted to go she would never let her go that easily.

"That's none of your business. Whatever my plans are - I won't tell you."

"Oh no, trouble in paradise?"

Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest - Milah could see the anger in her eyes. How was it possible that Emma was such a hard nut to crack? So many times she had tried to break her - to destroy her, but nothing had worked.

She demoted her to the lowest job in the department, but Emma persisted.

She took nearly all clients from her, but Emma still stayed.

She sparked a fight between her best friend Mary Margaret and her after finding out that David had an affair with Mary Margaret, but they were better friends than ever before.

She tried everything to break Killian and Emma apart - maybe this is the only part of her plan which worked out for her.

Emma did not really seem happy to quit. Maybe she really didn't know what to do from now on - maybe this was the moment of victory Milah was waiting for the last year.

"I am pregnant." This statement shocked Milah, she wanted to say something - anything but Emma just continued talking. "There are more important things in life than our feud and your attempts to get rid of me. If you want to know, Milah - I will move to Florida. Killian and I are building a house, a future and nothing you do - or anyone you send - can break us apart. We love each other and we want a future together."

Milah's jaw dropped. Emma was pregnant? She was planning to move to Florida with Killian - for Killian? She couldn't believe what she heard. She'd lost the battle - she lost everything. She was defeated.

She sat down and looked at Emma coldly.

"Good luck with your future."

Now Emma stared at Milah dumbstruck.

"You wish me good luck for the future?"

"Yes, Emma - I am a business woman and I know when I am defeated. You won this battle - you are the glorious winner."

Emma shook her head irritated. "This isn't a game, Milah - you need to stop thinking of life as a game. You are destroying lives by acting like this - by sending attractive man to break relationships apart - by harassing people like you did it with me."

Milah opened her mouth again, she was irritated how it was possible that Emma changed from simple employee to equal opponent.

"You are a horrible person, Milah. And I hope that one day you will find happiness before you destroy yourself. You already lost two third of your employees - Kathryn told me she quit and wished me the best for my future - what do you want to lose next?"

Milah should get angry but Emma's words sunk directly into her heart. Tears formed behind her eyes but she wasn't willing to let them fall. "Good bye, Emma."

Emma sighed and nodded before she left Milah's office. The moment the door fell shut the tears started to fall.

She didn't know how long she sat in her semi dark office, how long she cried but eventually she needed to go home.

She got up, wiped the last tears off her face and grabbed her bag. She was willing to fight - as always. She was a fighter, a survivor. She knew what she wanted in life and she normally knew how to get it.

Tomorrow the world will look differently - she will form a new plan, she will find new ways in leading this department, in finding peace to her heart.

She opened the door and stopped herself surprised.

"Mr. Gold! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, dearie. It's late and I saw light in your office so I thought I will stop by. Is everything alright? Care for a drink?"

Milah opened her mouth but closed it a few moments later again. She must look horrible. Tear-strained, tired and broken and yet this man looked at her like she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen before.

"Sure, just give me five minutes to check on my make up," she answered rather shyly.

He stepped away and let her through.

"Take your time, Milah - I will wait right here and make reservations at Giorgio's. I hope you like lobster?"

Milah turned around surprised. "I thought you invited me for a drink."

"Well, never drink without having a proper meal in your stomach, right? So lobster it is?"

Milah blushed and was thankful that she was standing too far away to get noticed by him.

"Lobster it is, Robert."

With a huge smile she walked into the restroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look that bad. And what was that spark in her eyes? Maybe Emma and Kathryn were right and it was time to move on. She took a deep breath, renewed her make up and walked back to Robert Gold, CFO of the company and a man she liked by her side.

"You look beautiful and I love the smile on your face," he greeted her and led her towards the elevators. "I heard the mayor might dine there tonight too, I can introduce you if he is there."

Milah's smile widened - maybe this was a fresh start and her dreams would come true after all.


End file.
